One Night Star
by CloudStarSnow18
Summary: Hibari Yuki will be experiencing an unexpected surprise in her life... She has been chosen to be the Vongola Tenth Generation's Star Guardian but will she able to overcome what's happening in her life? Will her over-protective brother let her battle in this battles to come?
1. Prologue

_**Star: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it~**_

_**I don't own anything from KHR~**_

**~Prologue~**

**Morning….**

The alarm on my phone snapped... it went over and over again until i looked up to it.

"Hm…? " I took my cellphone to dismiss it, so it can't ring again. When I looked at the clock on my phone. '5:30 am '

I groaned as I saw the time on my phone and placed it on the table that was next to my bed. Just before I was going back to sleep… but it was disturb by several knocks on my bedroom door.

"Yuki-Hime, it's time for breakfast! "

I groaned again. "Coming! " I said. I looked at my calendar and the day when I was actually going back to my hometown 'Namimori .' How could I've forgotten. So I took a shower and changed into my clothes. I brushed my black hair as i gazed my gray eyes at the mirror. As I went to the door, I opened it only to see my bodyguard, brown-haired boy wearing but a jacket and shirt, wearing also blue pants. It was non-other than my so called bodyguard ' Kazeya Shiro .'

"Good morning, Yuki-Hime!" he greeted me.

"Stop calling me that!" I said as I was passing by him.

"Today Is the day, right?" he asked.

" Yes…"saying with a small smile. " I can finally see him again."

Shiro, 14-year-old boy, who was with my family when he was young. My big brother hired him to look after me while I am still in Hokkaido. He was more like a best friend instead of a bodyguard because he was always with me in good times and bad times.

After I finished my breakfast, I went to my room to see if I packed all of my things. I checked everything and made sure I didn't left anything behind.

Before I knew it, it was already time to go. I grabbed my scarf and went outside. Not to mention the car was already waiting for me.

"Hime, our flight is almost time. Please hurry." Shiro said. I went inside the car when our driver was driving around all of the snow. I was thinking about the enrollment that my big brother gave me at Namimori High or should I say Namimori Middle School. Even Shiro was enrolled there by my brother. I sighed. When we arrived at the airport, we already board the plane. I looked at the window and saw big puffy clouds in the sky. I fell asleep when I got bored. After sometime, I woke up and saw Namimori. I was really happy to see my hometown again.

_**Star: so before i'm gonna end this story here's a bio that will help you to understand..**_

_**Name: Hibari Yuki**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**She is Hibari's little sister. She's kinda the opposite of Hibari but when you piss her off i guarantee she'll bite that certain someone to death. She is smart, funny, and really cares for his Onii-san at times. **_

_**Name: Kazeya Shiro**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**He is Yuki's over protective bodyguard and he is very loyal to Hibari. Hibari hired him to look after Yuki when they got separated for 9 years. He is very quiet at times and gets easily pissed.**_

_**Star: and i am so sorry for the short bio. Please review~**_

* * *

**Edited: 12-30-12**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

**_Star: Hey guys~ I'm back~_**

**_So here's a new chapter. Now Kyoya do the disclaimer._**

**_Kyoya: Hn._**

**_Star: Oh come on. Pleaseeee~ *cue cat ears and a tail*_**

**_Kyoya: … *ignores*_**

**_Yuki: I'll do it then~_**

**_Star: Fine._**

**_Yuki: Disclaimer: Author-san doesn't own anything from KHR except her Ocs._**

**_Kyoya: Hn._**

**_Star: All he says is "Hn" all the time._**

**_Yuki: hehehehe *sweatdrop*_**

Chapter 1: A New Start

When Shiro and I got out of the plane, I immediately looked for my brother. "Where is he? I questioned myself. Shiro tapped me on the shoulder.

" What is it, Shiro-kun?" I asked him. He then pointed out a teenage boy waving at us. I smiled happily and ran up to him as fast as I can and of course hugged him.

"Onii-san! I missed you!"

"Yeah, I missed you too." He said quietly and hugged back with only one hand.

He didn't change much. Instead of the height and voice.

"Good to see you again, Kazeya." Said the man with the regent hairstyle, also known as

2nd-in-command in the Disciplinary Committee, 'Kusakabe Tetsuya.'

"Heh. Nice to see you too." He smiled.

"Alright, let's go." He said while carrying my bag.

"Where to?" I asked confused.

"To Nami High, of course." He smiled "Tomorrow is your first day after all."

"Oh, yeah. You are the president of the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari Kyoya, the president of the Disciplinary Committee also known as my big brother. He promised me that he'll give me a grand tour around at Nami High.

" Kusakabe, take my sister's stuff in our house. Shiro, go with him." He ordered.

They left and I wave goodbye and I noticed my brother was looking at me.

"Shall we go?" as he held his hand out. I hold onto his hand. My face went blank as I remember we hold our hands when we were young. I felt a tear dropped to my cheek.

"Yuki, are you okay?" he wiped the tear on my face.

"S-Sorry" I apologized "It's just…. I missed you so much." I said looking with a smile. He stared at me emotionless and glance at his watch.

"Let's get going. Class is about to start." I nodded and left with him.

"Woah." I said in amazed when I saw the school. It was a 3 story building.

"Come. There are a lot of places I wanted to show you."

"Okay!" I said excitedly

I was surprised that he knew all the classrooms and floors of the school even the school fields. As the bell rang we went to the reception room where my brother is usually doing all his paperwork. Seeing all the furniture properly arranged made me think the coffee table, the couches even the desk in the middle.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He left without saying a single word.

I looked outside the window where all the boys were playing soccer outside the field. 'Maybe this school year is gonna be interesting,' I grinned.

**Later that afternoon…**

~Hibari's POV~

"Yuki, I brought your - " I looked at her sleeping while the book was on her face. I sighed and tried to wake her up. "Yuki, wake up."

~Yuki's POV~

"Huh?" I looked at him "Oh…you're back…" I yawned at the same time. "I brought your lunch" as he gave the bento box to me.

"It's already lunch time." I took the bento box and opened it.

While I was eating, I noticed my brother was empty-handed.

"What?"

"You're not going to eat?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and approach the door.

" If you need me I'll be at the rooftop."

He opened the door and left.

_"He went out again"_

I was getting really annoyed. He has been the same brother when I was young.

**15 minutes later…**

When I was done eating, I stood up and went outside the hallway. I was looking for the stairs to the roof top. I went to corridors floors.

_"I'm completely lost…"_ I sighed.

This was such a big school I went to find someone to ask directions.

While I was walking, I bumped into a student who was running. I fell with a 'thud!'

_THUD!_

"Ow…" I was shaking the pain.

I looked up and saw a brunet who was really wearing a horrified face.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized and held out his hand to make me stand again. I grabbed it and stood up.

"SAWADA!"

As I looked to his right there a boy chasing him with white hair.

"E-Excuse me!" he screamed running away.

I saw leaving running through the corridors. I sweatdropped until I heard another voice.

"JUUDAIME!" he yelled. He was a silver-haired boy who was chasing him as well. He passed by me leaving a trail of dust leading the way as he turned to the other corridor. Again I heard another voice.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted. The boy was had spiky black hair and was kinda tall.

He noticed me and stopped.

"Hello! Are you a student here?" he asked me. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Yes…" I replied back "Um…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You see… I'm trying to find my brother… he said he was on the rooftop but I got lost and… I don't know where he is now…" I said nervously

"Why didn't you say so?" he grab hold of my wrist and we started running to where my brother is.

"T-Thanks! By the way, my name is Yuki. What's yours?" I asked

" My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" he winked at me which made me blush a bit.

**Few minutes later…**

"We're here!"

He was pointing the stairs leading to the rooftop.

"Just climbed those stairs and you're at the rooftop." He said

"Thank you very much for showing me the way." I thanked him and bowed.

He laughed."Well, see you later, Yu-chan!"

He ran along hoping to catch up to the others. I waved goodbye and continued to walk through the stairs. I slowly opened the door but only to see my brother sleeping on the ground. I rolled my eyes… I was about to wake him up until I heard a little voice singing. I looked up and saw a little bird singing.

"Midori~ tanabiku~ Namimori~ no"

"Huh?"

"Dai naku~ sho naku~ nami ga ii~"

As it flew over next to my brother's head.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

I giggled a little bit back there.

"Took you long enough to find me." He stood up and the little bird flew to one of his shoulders. I crossed my arms and made a face.

"I went through a lot today. Just to see you sleeping in this kind of place!"

I got irritated at him. "You –"

Before finishing my sentence, the door flew open and hit my head as well as my back. I fell down hitting my face.

"Gah!" I heard someone scream it was really familiar. I opened my eyes and to see the teenage boy with brown hair that bumped into me a few minutes ago. I kept rubbing the pain on my head. Then I heard –

"Sawada! Fight me!" he grabbed his shirt "After that, we will do EXTREME training together!" he shouted

"You lawn-head! Let go of the Tenth!"

"Shut up, Octopus-head!"

"Now, Now. Calm down."

"W-W-Wait a minute!' he yelled at them… but ignored it. He looked at my brother.

"H-Hibari-san!" he yelped.

" I'll bite you to death." He took out his tonfas and said — " Not only for crowding around but… also knocking her down." He said giving them a ferocious glare.

Everyone stared at her for a moment until Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Yuki-chan…?" Takeshi said.

My brother stared at me. His eyes were telling me, to cover my eyes because he was going to do 'that.' I covered my eyes with my hands. I heard hitting noises probably my brother was hitting them with his tonfas along with the screaming and pain of everyone… but mostly pain. When the noises stopped I opened one of my eyes and to see everyone on the ground.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah."

I stood up and stared at him for a few seconds.

"…"

"You've gotten stronger…" I said "…for a boy who has been in Namimori since he was a kid." I teased him.

"Hn." He looked away and stared at them.

" Ow…" the brunet grunted while shaking the pain off.

"You four… Detention after school." He said while giving them the scary glare of his. He walked away through the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled at him. I sighed following him to the reception room.

**_Star: Annnnnnndddd… That's it for this chapter I'll try to make it more longer next time._**

**_Gokudera: *snort* Yeah right._**

**_Star: What was that, Tako-hedo? *glare*_**

**_Gokudera: SHUT UP!_**

**_Both: *shouting and arguing*_**

**_Yamamoto: Maa~ Maa~ There is no need to fight._**

**_Both: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YAMAMOTO/YAKYUU-BAKA!_**

**_Yamamoto: *backs away and sweatdrops* W-Well… See ya on the next chapter *smiles nervously*_**

**_Both: *throwing weapons and fighting like a dog and cat*_**

**_Yamamoto: *sighs and walks over to them* Calm down now. _**

**_Yuki: Please Review~_**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning the Truth

**_Star: I'm back~_**

**_Tsuna: Welcome back, Star-san._**

**_Star: Thanks, Tsuna._**

**_Gokudera: *groans* Not her again *covered with bruises*_**

**_Yamamoto: Maa~ Maa~ Have some respect will ya, Gokudera?_**

**_Gokudera: SHUT UP, YAKYUU-BAKA!_**

**_Yamamoto: *laughs*_**

**_Gokudera: *yelling at him*_**

**_Star: Since Yamamoto can't do the disclaimer… You do it, Tsuna._**

**_Tsuna: Eh? O-Okay… Disclaimer: Star-san doesn't own KHR. All rights go to Amano Akira-sensei._**

**Chapter 2**

While we were waiting for the four boys we met earlier. As usual my brother was doing his paperwork while I was reading a book. Until the door slides open revealing the four. I stared at them and went back reading my book.

"We're here!"

"Tch!"

"…" he didn't say anything. I was thinking he was afraid of my brother.

"We are here! To the extreme!" he shouted.

I grew a vein because all the noise they were making. I put my earphones to not hear their whining and continued to read.

"Now, then… clean this place. Using those" he pointed out to the brooms and mops where it was placed on the corner of the room.

"Okay!" I heard Yamamoto's voice.

I was asking myself 'why was he happy in this kind of situation?!' I sweat dropped. They were already cleaning the floors.

**After a while…**

"Why don't you tell me your names?"

Everyone stared at me. I leaned against the wall.

"Well?"

My brother stopped staring at me and he was glaring at them now. The brunet yelped as he looked at my brother then at me. I smirked at him.

"I-I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!" he stood up straight but his face was really scared over something.

"Gokudera Hayato" he grumbled. He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Sasagawa Ryohei!" he shouted.

When he shouted, I placed my index finger in my ear because it was really loud.

"You already know mine." He said happily. Takeshi was still smiling after that incident.

I walked up to them and said…

"You already know my name, right, Takeshi-kun?" I asked him.

"Yeah… but I didn't get your last name." he said.

I grinned at him. "I'm Hibari Yuki! Nice to meet you!"

After I said my full name, silence occurred in the room.

"EHHH?!" they exclaimed

"H-Hibari-san's sister?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I can't believe he had a sister." Gokudera muttered but I still heard it. I even made a face a "Did I asked for your opinion?" face… staring at him.

"So you're Hibari 's sister?" Ryohei asked

"Never knew your brother was actually Hibari." Yamamoto started laughing

I heard my brother sighed. I giggled a little. So this is what Nami-Middle students are.

**By the end of the day…**

My brother dismissed Tsuna and the others I said goodbye to all of them. We went straight home after we did that.

"Tell me something, Onii-san."

"Hm?"

"Are those guys normally causing a lot of trouble in the school?" I smiled at him

"Yeah…" he looked at me "Is that all?"

"Nope." I said " What about the day where you got injured?"

I stopped walking when I asked him that. He stopped a few steps in front of me.

"….." he didn't said anything. Until silence occurred between us.

We continued to walk home but he wasn't saying anything since I asked him that question.

We were home and Shiro greeted us.

"Welcome back, Hime! Kyoya-san!"

He was showing his smile as usual

"Please follow me to you room." He said

I said "Good Night!" to my brother and followed Shiro to my room. He pointed where my room was located and said 'Good night' to me as well. I entered my room and saw my bed was properly arranged, there was a desk next to it, and my own bathroom. My brother knew I didn't liked to share bathrooms with anyone… I threw my bag on the bed and lied down. I yawned.

"Gosh… A lot happened today… I better get some rest…"

I changed into my sleeping gown and went to sleep.

**_Star: This chapter is short…_**

**_Yuki: You have no idea. *sweatdrop*_**

**_Kyoys: Hn._**

**_Star: Well… That's all for today~ Hope you liked it._**

**_Yuki: Please review and have a nice day~ *waves*_**

**_Kyoya: Hn. Review or kamikorosu._**

**_Yuki&Star: KYOYA!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting the chance

**_Star: Okay… Chapter 3 is up, Minna-san!_**

**_Reborn: *smirk* You better make it longer this time._**

**_Star: Of course I did! Now do the Disclaimer._**

**_Reborn: *sighs* That baka doesn't own anything from KHR and all the rights go to Akira Amano._**

**_Star: HEY!_**

**Chapter 3**

**That very night…**

Yuki's window opened revealing a man in a black suit. He walk in and stared at Yuki then he gently raised her head with his hand to put the chain necklace around her neck. When he was done, he approached the window and grinned at her and went off.

**Morning came…**

***Ring!*(3x)**

I heard my alarm go off 'it was 6:30 am in the morning.' It was my first day in Nami-Middle school. I got up and took my towel and went to my bathroom. When I was removing my night gown, I noticed there was a chain necklace around my neck, it also had ring on it.

"How did this—" I couldn't finish my sentence because someone knocked on my door.

"Hime, it's breakfast time!" it was Shiro.

"Kyoya-san had to leave early because he has a meeting with the committees!"

I sighed and took a shower.

"Busy as ever." I said sadly.

I changed into my uniform. I was wearing a white polo shirt, blue vest, a red ribbon under my collar, a brown skirt, and black long socks. I decided to wear the necklace because it seemed it was really valuable to me, so I wore it. I went downstairs and ate my breakfast with Shiro. After we finished eating, I grabbed my things and walked to school. Shiro and I were walking until Takeshi spotted us and quickly ran over.

"Good Morning, Takeshi-kun!" I greeted him.

"Morning, Yuki-chan!" he greeted back.

"Ohayou! Tsuna!" I said

"Morning!" he replied.

"Good morning, Gokudera!" I looked at him

"Morning." He wasn't looking at me he was more like really irritated.

"Eh? Who's this?" Takeshi asked me.

"Oh, this is Kazeya Shiro, my friend." I introduced him.

He was giving them a tiny glare.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" he smiled at him.

Shiro just stared at him.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He held out his hand to shake hands but Shiro looked at his hand then he looked to his left side completely ignoring him.

"Don't ignore the Tenth like that!" he shouted but Shiro ignored him as well.

Gokudera grabbed him by the shirt.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please stop!" Tsuna plead .

"Now, Now, Gokudera." Takeshi tried to calm him down.

"Stop ignoring me!" he yelled at him

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that right in front of my face." He mumbled to Gokudera but I heard it as well.

"I'll blow you up with my dynamites!" He let go of Shiro and threw dynamites at him.

"Shiro-kun!" I screamed.

Until the dynamites were sliced into half.

"W-What?!" Gokudera stunned

Tsuna and Takeshi were shocked that someone has sliced Gokudera's Dynamites. I saw Shiro pulled out his weapon he used to protect me every time.

"Tonfas Blades?" Gokudera asked

I grabbed Shiro 's wrist and pulled him

"We don't have time for this!" I pulled him while running to the school. I didn't want to be late even on my first day. Plus… what if my brother finds out I was late on my first day. I groaned as we ran.

~Takeshi 's POV~

"Tonfas Blades, huh? It really looks like Hibari's Tonfas but its more on blades." I said

"That kid." Gokudera snarled

"Looks like you have new friends, Tsuna."

"R-Reborn!"

"Yo, kid!" I said

He jumped to my shoulder and said…"You better get going before the bell rings."

"Eh?... I totally forgot!" he screamed "Let's go Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

We ran as fast as we can to the school but… we were still late and Hibari caught us.

**In the hallway…**

~Shiro's POV~

"Settle down, class!" the Sensei commanded. Hime and I were waiting for Sensei to call us. I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Class, today we have two new students." She announced

"You two can come in now"

I walked inside the classroom and to my surprise I was classmates with this Gokudera guy. He was giving me a 'what the' face and looked away.

"Now, please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kazeya Shiro." I said while my eyes were closed but I could hear girls are talking about me. Hime then introduce herself.

"I'm Hibari Yuki. Nice to meet all of you!" then she gave them her cute smile.

I could also hear the boys saying she was really cute and also shocked as well because she was related to Hibari Kyoya.

"Kazeya, you will sit next to Gokudera." She said

I grew a vein only to see I will sit next to the guy who threw dynamites at me. I sighed and did I was told but I knew he was glaring at me.

"Yuki, please sit next to Yamamoto."

Hime walked to the empty chair. As usual Yamamoto greeted her. Then, we started our lesson. I could sense Gokudera was glaring at me.

**Lunch time…**

"Let's eat at the rooftop, Shiro-kun!" she said.

I just replied back with an 'okay.' As we were walking to the stairs of the rooftop, Hime noticed something.

"You've been quiet the whole class period… is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Alright! Just say something if there is something wrong, okay?"

I nodded "We're here."

I opened the door and sat down on the ground. I brought out my bento box and was about to eat until the door opened. I saw Gokudera along with Tsuna and Yamamoto. I stared at them.

"What are you doing here?! This is our spot!" he yelled at me.

Again I ignored him and shoved a piece of salmon in my mouth.

"Hey! Did you hear me?!"

He grabbed my shirt again. We were staring at each other's eyes. I got irritated while he grew a vein.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed

"Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to calm him but it failed again.

"That's enough!"

I looked at my right where the voice was coming while Gokudera looked to his left. I saw Hime's face. Her eyes were like his brother's; angry and… scary.

"Uh-oh…" I said

"What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?" he tightened the grip on my shirt.

Gokudera was smacked at the head by no other than Hime. My eyes widened… this was the second time she even protected me even though I was her bodyguard. Of course Gokudera let go of my shirt because he had this pain in the head and moved back a little.

~Tsuna's POV~

"Gokudera-kun!" I yelled and went to him.

"Ow… What was that for?!" he shouted

"That's for bullying Shiro-kun!"

"Why you little!" he stood up and took out his dynamites

"W-Wait! Can't we talk about this?" I plead to stop them

"Shut up, Tsuna! This is between me and Gokudera!" she yelled at me

"Don't you dare talk to the Tenth like that!"

"Hime, please don—" he was walking up to her

"Stay there, Shiro!" she demanded

"I might bite them to death myself." She said glaring at us.

'_Eee! She really is Hibari-san's sister!_' I yelped a little

"Now, calm down! Why don't we eat together?" Yamamoto said with a smile as usual but he did manage to calm them down a bit. Though, Yuki refused to eat with us, as well as Gokudera-kun. I sighed and continued to eat.

~Yuki's POV~

_'Geez! Those guys are really getting on my nerves!' _I said in my thoughts_ 'After all… they're not that strong…'_ I looked at my food.

"Well, Tsuna is."

I heard a voice and looked to where the voice came from. There appeared a baby wih a back suit and a chameleon on his hat.

"A… baby?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna stood up and was surprised to see the baby. The baby walked up to me.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn." He smirked at me.

I just smiled and look down on him. "How did you—"

"I can read people's mind" he interrupted. I giggled a bit.

Well… It's pleased to meet you." I said shaking his small hand. He smirked again and went to Tsuna. After our lunch break, we went back to class and continued to study. After that, Shiro and I joined the music club but I also joined the archery club because I was practicing since I was 8.

**Dawn…**

I was walking home with Shiro until we stumbled into Reborn.

"Reborn, you surprised me there." I said

"We need to talk." He said as he pulled down his hat

I frowned "Is it urgent?" I asked

"Yes." He replied

So we stopped at the park to talk. I asked Shiro to give us some time alone. After he left, Reborn told me I was chosen to be a guardian of Tsuna. I got confused then he explained the Mafia, Tsuna being a boss…

"No wonder Gokudera calls him Tenth."

… and everything he knows. He also said the chained necklace was the sign of choosing a guardian. I took the ring and stared at it.

"Why is it cut into half?"

He didn't say anything which made me curious. I stood up and said to Reborn…

"I'll take care of the ring as long as I know what's going on."

He smirked at me and I went off with Shiro.

_'Mafia, huh? Sounds interesting._' I said in my thoughts and made me smiled a bit.

We were home already. I went to my room and saw my brother sitting on my bed

"Where were you?" he asked

"I just had a private talk with a baby named Reborn" I said as I was putting my bag on the table and sat next to him.

"Oh?"

He stood up and was about to exit my room

"Kyo-nii…"

He froze for a second and looked at me. My bangs covered my eyes.

"Were you chosen as well?"

He didn't say anything but looking through his eyes… he knows something.

He closed his eyes and opened the door and walked away. I sighed and took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep.

~Kyoya's POV~

_'So the baby told her…_' I said in my mind _'Maybe something fun will happen.'_

I took the half ring that was around my neck and glaced at it.

"Midori~ tanabiku~ Namimori~ no"

I looked outside my window and saw my little friend. I pulled out my finger and he landed on it.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

I smiled for a while and I yawned. I put him on a pillow and went to sleep.

**_Star: That's it for this chapter… I think…_**

**_Shiro: What do you mean "You think"?_**

**_Star: I dunno…_**

**_Shiro: …_**

**_BOOOOMMMM!_**

**_Shiro: Great those guys are fighting again. *sighs*_**

**_Gokudera: *throwing bombs at Yamamoto*_**

**_Tsuna: HIIIIIIIEEE! STOP THAT, GOKUDERA-KUN!_**

**_Yamamoto; Woah! That was some neat fireworks, Gokudera!_**

**_Shiro: *sweatdrop* -_-_**

**_Star: Well… Please review~_**


	5. Chapter 4: Training starts here

_**Star: And here's the new chapter! Hazza!**_

_**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* so this comes to the training huh?**_

_**Star: Why, yes. *smiles***_

_**Reborn: And for your training of course *smirks***_

_**Tsuna: *shivers* I have a bad feeling about this...**_

_**Reborn: Hn. That lunatic doesn't own anything from KHR. All rights go to Akira Amano.**_

_**Star: OI!**_

**Chapter 4**

~Yuki's POV~

I woke up early because I had a schedule to meet Reborn on the archery field. He said I have to meet someone important also… I kinda need a bit of training in my archery skills. When I was a kid, I practiced my archery in Hokkaido. Everyone says I am already a pro in archery but… I still have long way to go if I want to be a pro in archery. I wore a blue skirt and a long sleeve shirt. After that, I went off with Shiro. Of course I said good bye to my brother but I didn't tell him I was meeting up with Reborn. I only said that I had practice in the archery club and all. We arrived at the field where targets are at the corners.

"Oh, you're here." I heard a baby-ish voice and turned around to see Reborn. I crouched down to his level and said…

"Reborn, you said that there is a special person that I have to meet."

"Yes, and here she is."

I looked up and saw a woman with light orange hair who was wearing a pink dress.

"So you are Yuki, correct?" she asked

"Hai…" I nodded slowly

"Allow me to introduce myself." She said "I am Luna, your tutor."

"My… tutor?" I questioned then I looked at Reborn

"Reborn, what is the meaning of this?"

"You'll be starting your training in the ring conflict." He said "Luna here is your tutor or should I say trainer." He smirked

"Ring conflict?" I got even more confused

Then, Reborn and Luna explained the Vongola's assassination squad 'Varia.'

"The Ring conflict is a battle where the boss and his guardians compete for the rings." Luna said

Reborn then told me that Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi and Basil, who was send to deliver the half rings to Tsuna, got attacked by a member of the Varia earlier this morning.

"Are they all right?"

"Don't worry. They're all right."

"But… why Hime?" Shiro asked them

"Because she is the Star guardian of the Vongola." She announced

"That explains there was a half star on the ring." I glanced at it

"But… where is the another half?"

"It's with the Varia." Reborn said "I called on Luna to train you for the Ring conflict" he explained further

"…" I didn't said anything for a second

"Hime?"

I gripped on the ring and stood up

"Alright! I accept this training!" My face light up with confidence. He then smirked then he threw something at me and I eventually caught it.

"A pouch bag?"

I opened it then a light shone revealing a bow and arrows which was inside a bag….full of them. The bow was a little heavy by the looks of it…. It was made out of metal and arrow's appearance was different. It was nothing like an original arrow.

"I'll leave it all to you, Luna." He left after that

"Let's get started, shall we?"

I just nodded. Shiro was glaring at her. He couldn't trust her.

"Go to the center of the field."

I did what she told me and stayed at the center.

"Now shoot all of those targets."

I pulled out an arrow, placed it on the stretchable string, and aimed at the bull's eye and shoot. I kept repeating until I hit all the targets which I did. Luna clapped her hands and stopped.

"Your aiming was perfect, your time, and your focus"

"Thanks." I smiled

"But…"

I frowned "But?"

"Reborn told me to work on your accuracy. By the looks of it your accuracy is low" she said "But for now, we will practice on your aiming abilities."

"Okay." I mumbled

We trained for a couple of hour or should I say about the whole day. Luna giving me advice. Shiro watching us. It was dawn, I dropped to the ground, exhausted. Training with a bow that is made out of metal was really hard. Not to mention the weight of it. Shiro walked over to me and helped me up.

"Tomorrow, let's meet here again." She said while looking at the sky.

"I have a friend that you can train with."

After that, Shiro and I walked home. I was getting hungry until I saw Takeshi.

"Takeshi-kun~!" I called him

"Oh, Yuki-chan…" he said in a depress look

"Why the long face?"

"You're usually happy to see me and Hime." Shiro said

Takeshi wasn't himself. He was a happy-go-lucky guy when I first met him. I smiled at him.

"Yuki?"

"Don't worry. You'll defeat that guy." I said while holding his shoulder

"How did you—"

"Reborn told me." I interrupted " I know you will defeat him."

"After all… You are Yamamoto Takeshi."

I was encouraging him to fight which made him smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Yuki."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Takeshi-kun!" I ran off and waving him goodbye

"Are you sure about this, Hime?"

"Ofcourse!" I said confidently. He just blushed when he saw me smile and turned away. I giggled a bit.

When we were home, I noticed my brother wasn't there.

"Where's Onii-san?" I asked our maid

"I'm afraid he hasn't come back yet since he left this morning." She said

I glanced at the clock, it was '10:00 pm'

'_Where could he be?_' I thought when I entered my room.

I saw a letter on my drawer.

"_Yuki, I'll be out for a while. Don't worry I will come back to watch you battle."_

-Kyoya

I sighed and went straight to bed. I couldn't help but think where did he went. I was getting worried about him so I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

_**Star: The next chapter will be all about her training so stay tuned, Minna~ *peace sign8**_

_**Yuki: Please Review and thanks for reading this chapter~ *waves***_


	6. Chapter 5: A partner?

**Morning…**

***ring*(4x)**

I heard my phone ringing and I didn't even bother to open my eyes because I was still tired of yesterday. I picked up my phone and answered the call (again I didn't bother to looked at my phone who it was).

"Hello?"

"Yuki, it's me."

I quickly got up after I heard his voice.

"Kyo-nii! Where are you?!"

"I'm at Namimori Mountain…. I'll be back as soon as possible… I'll just handle this guy."

"Matte!"

He hung up. Now I was even more worried. I sighed and got off my bed. I took a shower, changed into my clothes, and went out of my room.

I went to the kitchen when I was greeted by our maid

"Good morning, Hime!" she said

"Ohayou." I smiled back.

"Good morning, Yuki-Hime!"

I turned around to see Shiro coming in with his cute smile as ever.

"Ohayou, Shiro-kun."

Then, our maid handed our breakfast and we sat there, eating. I was staring at my food and I was thinking of my brother before he hung up he said '…_I'll just handle this guy_.'

"Hime?"

I snapped back to reality "S-Sorry about that."

"Are you okay?"

As he placed his hand on my forehead "No fever."

"I was just thinking of Onii-san…" I didn't looked at him I just stared at the ground.

"Don't worry, Hime."

"Eh?"

"Kyoya-san is gonna be alright. After all, he is not the type of guy to accept defeat." He winked at me.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

Shiro cheered me up after we ate our breakfast we headed to the archery field. Luna wasn't here yet.

"Luna's not here yet." I said

We waited for about 2 hours and still no sign of Luna.

"I'm here!"

I turned around and to see Luna just arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. She was hard to wake up."

"She?" I asked

Until, a girl showed up. She had long blonde hair, pig tails with black ribbons, wearing a pair of glasses, forest green eyes, and…. She was quiet tall. I sweatdropped when she confronted me.

"Hello there. My name is Daniela Vargas." She introduced herself

"Y-Yeah… Nice to meet you." I said

They were two boys standing behind her. The boy with the black hair and the other man with brown hair and all

"Oh, sorry about that. This is Daisuke and Romano." Daniela introduced them

"Please to meet your acquaintance, Vongola Star guardian." Daisuke, the black haired boy, said

"Please to meet you." Said Romano, a brunet.

I just blinked a couple of times and looked at Luna.

"Luna, what's the meaning of this?" I asked her while I put my hands on my waist

"I asked Daniela to train you as well and she accepted it" she said "She came all the way to Italy to meet you."

I stared at her. "Italian, huh?"

"Actually, I'm half Japanese/Italian." she said

"Daniela was once tutored by Reborn." Luna announced

"Oh, really?" I was grinning at her

"Let's see her fighting style then."

I took out my bow and arrow from the pouch bag that Reborn gave me.

"What do you think you are doing?!" yelled Daisuke while he was looking for his katana.

"Looking for this."

Daisuke looked at Shiro, who was holding to his knives and katana.

"Why you!" Romano yelled as he too looking for his gun.

"Don't even bother to try to find it because…" as he held out the two gun from his left hand. "There with me." He said giving them a cold glare.

"How did you?" they asked in unison.

"Being a bodyguard is not that hard but anyone who ever lays a finger on Yuki-Hime…" he said in a very deep tone " I will personally kill them."

The atmosphere changed when Shiro handed back their weapons.

"Sorry about Shiro-kun. He's a little…"

"Over-protective? Yeah, I get that a lot from them too." Daniela said as she put her hand behind her head.

I just giggle after that.

"Now… let's start today training!" Luna said

So we started our training…

~Shiro's POV~

I was watching Hime's training until I was interrupted by Daisuke and Romano.

"What?" I asked

I was still mad at them trying to point their weapons at Hime.

"How did you do that?" Romano asked me.

"Oh, that trick." I said "It was easy really."

"But how?" asked Daisuke

The two sat beside me.

"Expect the unexpected, that's all" then I closed my eyes trying not to look at them.

"I don't understand…" Daisuke said

"Shiro, right? Why do you call Yuki 'Hime'?" Romano questioned me

I opened my left eye and said…

"When I was still young, my father was a bodyguard of Yuki's family. We were really loyal to them. Until we started to call her 'Hime'. She was a cheerful, sweet, and cute girl when I first met her. Ever since then, I started to call her Hime as well"

"Hm.. I see…" Romano said doing his smirk

~Daniela's POV~

'_She's not that half bad_.' I said in my mind

We continued to train until we were exhausted and until dawn. I didn't even noticed the time and all. We were so focused with each other that we actually didn't pay attention on the time. She shoot one of the arrows at me but I dodged it.

"You're not that bad." I said to her

"You're not that bad yourself too." She said

As our atmosphere changed into a competitive one. I threw knives at her but she dodged that as well. She was getting fast by the minute before I could throw another knife at her. Luna stopped us.

"All right that's enough."

"Aww… Already" Yuki said "I was having a lot of fun."

I laugh after she said which made her laugh as well. We became very attach together.

I was exhausted when I sat on the ground then Yuki offered me a bottle of water which I accepted it. I looked at Daisuke and Romano they were talking to Shiro.

"How did you manage to be the Star Vongola guardian anyway?" I asked Yuki

"Well… Reborn said I was chosen to be the Star guardian but he said it after I got the ring." She said

"I see…"

"Eh?!"

I heard someone yell, it was Shiro. Yuki ran to him while his phone was on his ear.

"Shiro-kun, what's wrong?" Yuki asked him

I walked over to them " What's going on?"

"My dad is coming home!" he yelled

"Hiro-san is coming!" Yuki said cheerfully "That means his work is finished in Italy?"

"Y-yeah… he is going to see me and how I was doing protecting Hime!" he said nervously

After the call ended, Shiro was panicking because he hasn't seen his father for more like 10 years. Luna dismissed us and we said goodbye to Yuki and Shiro though… Shiro was a little too stressed out after that call.

**Few minutes later…**

"Ojou-sama, I have brought your tea." Romano said as he handed out my tea.

"Thank you, Romano."

I took a sip of the tea and asked to Romano….

"What do you think Yuki, Romano?"

"Hm?"

"Well… while I was watching you battling her speed increase every minute when she tried to dodge your knives." He said

'_She sounds interesting by the minute._' I thought and took a sip of my tea and smirked.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Good night, Romano. Daisuke. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I yawned and locked the door.

After that eventful day, I changed into my night gown, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Hey guys I'm gonna make some slight changes in posting new chapters here and there. So... My friend asked me if i can add her OC in my story so i added Daniela who is her OC along with the others.**

**_Daniela Vargas is the tenth boss of the Riservare Famiglia and her guardians, Daisuke and Romano, are here to help in Yuki's training._  
**

**That's all i can give you for today. Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 6: A friend

_**I'm back desu~ Here's another chapter and this is where we will know what will happen next before the battle for the Star ring begins. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**_

* * *

**(Still Daniela's POV****)**

"Ojou-sama!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I got up of that really loud noise. I stomped my way to the door and opened it.

"WHAT?!" I shouted while I grew a vein with an irritated look.

She saw Romano and Daisuke in front of the door.

"M-Milady… Miss Luna is on the phone." As he held out the phone.

I immediately took it from him. I held the phone on my right ear.

"Luna, this better be good!" I said "You do know I hate being wake up by Daisuke and Romano in the morning."

"Y-Yes, I know but…" she said

"But?"

"Yuki can't come to raining so she asked if we come to her house instead."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go as long as you don't wake me up in the morning."

"Alright! I'll see you later then."

She hung up and I threw the phone to Daisuke. He did manage to catch it though.

"Go ready the car and—"

"Milady, wait. We have to tell you something." Daisuke interrupted

"What is it?"

"The others arrived." Romano said

"Eh?! There here!" I shouted in surprise.

**Moments later…**

"Good morning, Ojou-sama!" they said in unison well except for Alfred he just said 'Princess'

"It's good to see you all again." I said "When did all of you get here?"

"Milady, we arrived here 2 hours ago but you were still asleep." Theresa my caretaker also a very close friend

"Yeah~! So we have to wait in the living room for a while!" Mei-Lin, a Chinese girl from Taiwan, said cheerfully

"How have you been, Daniela?" David asked me

"Fine." I said

"Princess, it is so good to see you again." Alfred said while his hands are behind his head

"Ojou-sama, Sorry we didn't tell you." Gino said

"Don't worry, Gino. Everyone." I said "At least that you're here I can't be stuck with this two all the time trying to wake me up."

They started laughing in the room which made me laugh as well.

"Um… Daisuke, what time is it?" I asked him

"11:00 am. Why?"

I blinked twice until I broke out.

"I'm late! Is the car ready to go?!" I yelled

"H-Hai…" Daisuke said

"Then, let's go!" I pulled Daisuke and Romano out of the room.

"Matte! Ojou-sama!"

They all followed me to the car and we all went to Yuki's house.

"I don't why you guys are coming." I said with a face

"It's because we want to be with you this time, Milady." Said Theresa

I sighed before I knew it we were already there.

"Wow! A Japanese style house how beautiful!" Mei-Lin jumped out of the car first and looked at the Yuki's house with sparkles on her eyes. She was adoring it. We all sweatdropped watching her roaming around the house. I placed my hand on Mei-Lin's shoulder.

"Now, Now, Mei-Lin. Let's go inside they're waiting for us." I said to her

"Really?! We're gonna see what's inside!" she said excitedly

Which only made it worse and running all around like a child. I sighed and slapped my forehead.

"Who's there?"

We heard a voice and turned around. Only to see Shiro standing with his hand on his waist.

"You're late. Hime is waiting for you." He said

"Don't talk to her like that!" Romano yelled at him.

"Whatever. Just follow me." He turned away and walked

We were walking in the hall way to get to Yuki's room. I noticed Shiro was being serious this time. He stopped on his feet and said….

"Look. This day is very important so I don't want you to spoil it." Then he continued to walk

"Oh, I see. Your dad is coming home, right?"I said

There was no answer until we stopped on a door on the right side part of the hallway. We heard music coming inside of Yuki's room and.. someone was singing!

"Hmm… that's some beautiful voice." Alfred said while listening to the sweet voice

Shiro glared at him and knocked on the door. After he knocked on the door, we saw Yuki singing while playing the guitar.

"I wonder who is it?" I wondered

"Minna de egaita seishun wa~"

When the door fully opened, she stopped playing also singing.

~Yuki's POV~

I blushed when everybody was staring at me.

"D-Daniela-chan… when did you get here?" I asked her. My face was so red with embarrassment.

"Just now." She said then she smirked at me "Never knew you could sing."

"W-Well… um… I've been singing and playing the guitar when I was young." I said

I put down my guitar and looked at the people behind Daniela.

"Um… who are they Daniela-chan?"

"Oh, them. They're just my relatives and all." She said

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves?" I said

After introducing themselves, Luna went in to my room.

"Oh my, I see you brought all of them here, Daniela." Luna said

"I didn't even invited them in." she muttered

"Ojou-sama…" David said

"Yuki, I have great news."

"What is it?" I asked

"Tomorrow night is your Ring battle." She said

It was silent at first until I screamed….

"What?! T-Tomorrow is my…"

"Yes, you will be fighting the Varia's Star Guardian, Stelleta." She said in a different tone

I bit my bottom lip… I was getting nervous about it… my hand were getting sweaty.

"You'll be fine, _Kora_!"

I heard a baby voice it wasn't Reborn but someone else. Then, I saw a baby with a gun on his back. He was wearing a military costume and a band with a pin on his head.

"Another baby?" I said

"He's right, Yuki"

Then, Reborn appeared.  
"Reborn!"

"You're getting better, Yuki." He said " Your speed changed."

"Good to see you again, Reborn-san." Daniela said

"Yeah, good to see you too, Daniela." He said and he looked at me again

"You two know each other?" I asked

"Yeah, Daniela was one of my students a long time ago." Reborn said as he looked at Daniela with a smirk.

"You haven't change." She said

"You haven't change yourself as well. I heard from Luna you are getting good after being my student." He said then he looked at me. I staring at the other baby with the gun.

"Yuki, This is Colonello." Reborn said introducing Colonello

"Nice to meet you, _Kora!"_ he said

"Nice to meet you too." I said

He looked at Daniela and said…

"Good to see you as well, Daniela." He said

"Yeah, you look different from before."

Then I looked at Reborn "Reborn…"

Reborn nodded and he walked away then I followed him.

"I'll be right back. Reborn and I are gonna have a private talk." I said and turned away

~Shiro's POV~

I watched Yuki walking out of the room. I closed the door and dropped to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Romano asked and held his hand out so I can stand

"Y-Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." I yawned

"You look like you haven't slept all night." Daisuke said

"I haven't slept to comfortably last night. I was thinking about my dad and all." I said while I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't worry. You have been protecting Yuki-chan over this past many years, right?" Daniela said

"Yeah, I know but… when he finds out about the Ring battle. He'll go all out on me!" I screamed

"So, Ojou-sama… What's this Ring battle you guys are talking about?" Mei-Lin asked Daniela

"Oh, that. All right I'll tell you." Daniela said

* * *

_**So that's it for this chapter stay tuned for Daniela's explanation on the next chapter. Please review. Ciao~**_


	8. Chapter 7: Twins

_**Yo, Minna~ Chpater 7 is up and i hope you like it. *peace sign* Please enjoy it~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KHR.**_

* * *

Daniela explained the ring conflict between the Vongola Tenth family and the Vongola's assassination squad 'Varia' while Romano and Daisuke helped me when I fell. My arms were on their shoulders and finally I sat at where the couch is.

"… So, since Yuki is the Vongola's Star guardian. She has to fight for the ring." She explained

"Aren't the Varia to strong for just a couple of kids like them?" David asked

"That's what you think." She said

"Eh? What do you mean?" Alfred said in curiosity

She just smirked while looking up at the ceiling

"You'll find out." She said doing a grin with her index finger right next to her mouth.

"I still don't get it." Alfred said

"You want me to repeat it over again, do you?"

"Yeah!~"

Daniela facepalmed and explained to him everything again. I laughed slightly and went back to that face with seriousness and concern.

_'Hime…'_

~Yuki's POV~

Reborn and I went to the garden to talk. I felt the breeze go through my head making my hair blow away from my face.

"You want to know how are they?" he said

I nodded and he informed me everything that happened.

"Ryohei won his Ring battle but as for Lambo…" he pulled down his hat "… he lost."

I widened my eyes. Lambo, a 5-year-old boy, is the Lightning guardian. How could a kid be involve in this kind of situation? I bit my lower lip and clench me hand into a fist.

'_Why? Why Lambo?_' I said in my mind

"Yuki…"

I looked down at him

"How is he?" I asked him

"Still unconscious in the hospital." He said

'Lambo…' I stared at the ground

"Let's get back now. Luna must be waiting for us." He said "Tomorrow is your turn."

"Alright." I replied back

While we were walking, I thought about the other as well and my brother. He hasn't called since yesterday.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands." Reborn said

He was reading my mind again. I rolled my eyes and said…

"Would you stop reading my mind?" I said

He just smirked at me and jumped on my right shoulder. I stared at him with that I sighed.

We reached my room and I could hear voices. I opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone. Reborn and I just had to talk about the Ring conflict." I said

"What about?" Daniela asked me

"It's best if we don't talk about it."

I didn't want to talk about our conversation even if I did my confidence will disappear. Everybody stared at me. They were looking at my sad look. It was frustrating what happened. I walk over to Shiro and looked at him. I leaned closer to him so we could have an eye to eye contact.

"You're worried. Are you, Shiro-kun?" after I said that I smiled at him.

He was blushing, his face was all red too. I simply giggled and it only got redder when he could see me giggle.

Now, Romano and Daisuke were laughing slightly. Daniela and her relatives just smiled at him. **(NOTE: Yuki thinks that the ones were in her room are her relatives because Daniela said that to disguise themselves not knowing they are her guardians)**

"W-Would you stop laughing?!" he finally shouted at them

"What's with all the noise, Shiro?"

I heard a voice and turned around to see a man in a black suit his hair was brown but it was much darker that Shiro's. He had a katana behind his back.

"Hiro-san!" I said cheerfully. I was really happy to see him again.

"Dad!" Shiro yelped and he stood up straight

"Shiro, you've grown quite a young man." Hiro said as he walked up to him then he placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smirked.

"I see, you have been taking care of Hime." He said

I looked away and said… "I told you not to call me Hime." I said

"Why? Its suits you well."

I turned around to see a boy with blue hair, his hairstyle is like Shiro's, he had violet eyes, his bangs covered his left eye and… he looked like Shiro

"Hiroto-kun!" I jumped in surprised

"It's nice to see you again, Hime" as he knelt down in front of me and grabbed hold of my hand like a gentleman

"Hey, Stop doing that to Hime!" Shiro commanded

Hiroto then let go of my hand and walked towards Shiro

"Why? She is our sweet and lovable Hime. Is she not?" he then whispered something on Shiro's ear and he blushed to hear what he said.

"No, I'm not!" he yelled at him

"Oh, you are." Hiroto said with an evil grin

"Are not!" Shiro snarled

"Are too!" Hiroto snarled back

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"Shiro shouted even louder

"Are not!" Hiroto shouted even more louder

"Are too!" Shiro shouted then Hiroto didn't shouted back because he already said the words. Shiro covered his mouth and realized that Hiroto tricked him into saying that.

"See you did admit it." Hiroto started laughing

Until Shiro attacked him with his Tonfas Blades. Hiroto seen it coming and dodged it.

"You want a fight then I'll give you one!"

He pulled out his knives and threw it at him but immediately Shiro blocked them. Then, the two charged right each other to make it the final blow.

"You two stop it!" Hiro yelled at them but they ignored him.

~Hiroto's POV~

I was about to finish him until the two of us were blocked by a glacier and inside of it was an arrow.

"Who?" Shiro said in shock

The both of us looked at where the arrow came from. To my surprise it was Hime. She was standing on a stance that looked like an archer would.

She had that look on her face. Shiro and I yelped when she walked over to us then she smacked both of our heads.

"Gah!"

"Honestly, you two have to stop fighting!" she scolded us "Look! My floor is full of knives! Not to mention, the mess you made!" as she pointed out the mess we made.

We looked at each other then bowed our head to the ground.

"We're sorry, Yuki-Hime." We apologized in unison

"It's a good thing Onii-san isn't here. Or else he'll bite you two to death." She said

"Kyoya-san isn't here?" I asked

"Yeah, he's out. So instead, I will give you the punishment for the both of you." She was angry for destroying her room "The punishment will be… clean my room and the mess you did!"

**5 minutes later…**

"I can't believe you got us into this kind of mess." Shiro blamed me

"Me?! You're the one who started it!" I yelled at him

"Whatever." He muttered

I was stacking all of my knives until I looked at the window and saw Hime training with the girl named 'Daniela Vargas'

"Shiro, why is Hime training?" I asked him

He stopped cleaning up and turned to looked at me

"Because her battle is coming up." He said

"What?"

He sighed and explained everything he know about was happening.

"Eh?! Mafia!"

"Apparently, Hime is one of them who was chosen to be the guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, the most strongest family in the history of mafia." He said in a different tone

"But… can't we stopped her from doing that? She might get hurt."

He shook his head "No, we can't because… she decided that for herself. Even if we did, the ring battle will still continue leaving only Hime fighting for it."

"Then… what should we do?" I asked

"I don't know either but… I know Hime will win this ring battle ad will be safe." He smirked at me

"And Kyoya-san?"

"Seriously, you do know that he's an undefeatable guy. The both of us didn't even get a chance to beat him though."

I smirked at him then looked at the window watching Hime train. He too looked outside the window, admiring her. He still had a crush on her.

~Yuki's POV~

I was in the middle of our training… the sun began to set… I was panting from exhaustion… Daniela was panting as well… we both looked at each with a competitive atmosphere… I had to train with all my heart so I could win this Ring Conflict for the family… our family.

"So someone did match Milady's power." Theresa said

"She might look weak but in the inside she is that strong." Alfred said complementing me or was that an insult

"I agree." Said David

They all nodded and we started training one more. I wanted to do my move but there was no opening.

"She trying to find an opening, _Kora_!" said Colonello

When there was an opening, I started to do my stance to make the move perfect. I pulled out an arrow and did it. Everybody was stunned and Reborn just smirked and went to my side.

"That was a nice move, Yuki. You'll be in perfect shape for tomorrow night's battle." Said Reborn

"Mnm! That move will definitely succeed, _Kora_!" Colonello complemented me

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." I said

Until, I heard shouting from my bedroom.

"Hey! Come back here!" Shiro yelled

"Why should I?!" Hiroto yelled back

I sweatdropped to hear them fighting again

"Please forgive them, Hime. They still fighting like that when they were kids." Hiro apologized

"Don't worry. I'm used to them fighting all the time." I said with a smile

"Hiroto, Shiro's twin brother, right?" Daniela asked

"Yes, they really look identical… well except for the hair color and eyes." I said

"Those to really have a strong bond together." Luna said

I nodded and looked at the orange sky.

'_Onii-san… I hope you're there to watch_.' I thought

Reborn smirked at me and said… "Of course he'll come. He wouldn't miss it."

I just smiled and looked at the sky again. Everyone did the same. Shiro and Hiroto joined us as well.

'_I won't lose! Time to show them what I'm made of!_' I thought with confidence

"Now then, why won't we have dinner." Luna said

**Dinner…**

"Daniela-chan, you're going back to Italy, right?" I asked

She stopped eating and said…

"How did you—"

"Reborn told me so." I said

Daniela looked at Reborn with a face

"You had to tell her after all tomorrow is you flight." He said as he shoved a piece of rice in his mouth

I was a bit sad to see her leave and she noticed that.

"Yuki-chan…"

I smiled at her "I'll win this, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't watch your battle. I still have some work in Italy which was left behind." She apologized

I shook my head "Reborn and Luna will tell you if I win or not." I said "After all, you are my friend."

"Yuki… I'm really sorry." She said in a depressed look

"Come on, don't be like that. Look, when you come back you'll see I made a full victory in this battle, okay?"

"Alright!" her smile went back.

After our dinner, Daniela had to go home because she was leaving tomorrow morning so I said goodbye to Daniela and her relatives. Reborn and Colonnello had to go as well because he had to train Tsuna before the Sky ring battle. Luna left as well. Shiro and Hiroto went to bed early because they were tired of fighting. I told Hiro why was I training which shocked him but… he let go of me just like Shiro did. After the events happened today, I curled into my bed and went to sleep. I had a dream or a memory of my brother and I was playing at the garden when we were little which made me smile while sleeping.

**Daniela's POV**

My guardians and I already left Yuki's house. I never thought Reborn-san would tell that to her, I guess it good because she knows I'm leaving. Leaving her without knowing her will make me a bad friend to her. It's kinda sad that I'm really leaving Namimori. I have to say, in this town, I've never been this happy before. It hurts my heart to leave this town.

"Ojou-sama?" Theresa asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh… nothing Theresa…" I said looking at the window.

"You know Ojou-sama; we have plenty of time to go back here." She gave me smile but, turned into a frown when, I sighed very sad.

"I guess you're right, I have many work to do…" I sighed again thinking about paper works are gonna welcome me back to Italy. To be Honest, I was very thankful to Luna that she gave me an excused to not attend the meeting and do my work.

"Ojou-sama, we're here." Daisuke announced

"Daisuke, park the car." I ordered

Daisuke nodded as a response

"Onee-chan!" Elmo greeted

Antonio was with him all the time. I gave myself a relieved sighed, thankfully Antonio was here.

"Ojou-sama!" He gave me a big hug

I laughed and hug him back.

"I didn't saw you earlier this morning." I said

"I was called by Reborn, He said to go to Sa- what's that name?"

"Sa-Saw- AH! SAWADA." He finally got it

"Sa-Sawada?" I got confused

"But, Reborn-san was with us when we were at Yuki's"

"He told me to give Sawada a message." He said

"Oh… Ok… Well Good Night everyone!" I waved my hand and went upstairs

I took a shower and wear my pajamas. I jumped to my bed and look at the windows. 'I wish I could see you in your battle…' I fell asleep with Elmo on my arms.

~The Next Day~

I've already done packing my stuff, as if I'm ready to leave this town. I thought of Yuki and her ring battle…

'_What if something will happen to her?_' I was panicking in my head

Then I remembered something…

"_Come on, don't be like that. Look, when you come back you'll see I made a full victory in this battle, okay?"_

As I remembered her smile her gentle and calm smile… it calmed me as well.

'_Yuki… I will!_' I said in my mind

I heard a knock on my door

"Milady, it's time to go." Said Daisuke

"Coming!" I said and grabbed my bag and went out…

'_I'll see you again… Yuki._'

* * *

_**Phew... glad that chapter was over. Anyways, i forgot to tell you that the other OCs were my friends because she wanted me to put them in this story. i know i already told you this but I'm just reminding the ones who forgot about it. So... Please review because it will boost my confidence for the next chapter. Ciao~**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Star shines

_**Yo, Minna~ Today's the battle that we are waiting for. *raises flag with the Vongola crest on it and waves it* Battle Start~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KHR.**_

* * *

~Yuki's POV~

**9:00 pm **

Two hours before my battle with the Varia… I was walking with Shiro and Hiroto on the way to the hospital to visit Lambo… While we were walking, I was thinking about my ring battle…

_'What if I lost? What will I do then?'_ I said in my mind

Shiro and Hiroto looked at me with concern.

"Hime…" I heard Shiro said that but I didn't bother

"She seems worried, Shiro." Hiroto whispered to Shiro's ear

"Yeah…" Shiro's reply even though they are whispering to each other I could perfectly hear it.

We were inside the hospital and went to see Lambo. I found Lambo's room then I opened the door and was greeted by Sasagawa Kyoko, the little sister of Ryohei.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked me

"I came here to see how Lambo is doing." I replied back "So… how's he doing?"

"He hasn't woken up since then…" Haru said in a sad look and also Kyoko

Haru Miura, a girl I met while Tsuna was going home from school. I also found out she had a crush on Tsuna.

"I see…" I said in a depress look

"Demo… when he wakes up I'm sure he'll be back to be the cheerful Lambo we know in love." Kyoko smiled at me which made me smile as well

"Yeah." I said

"Hime, it's time to go." Hiroto whispered into my ear

I nodded and said to Kyoko and Haru…

"Well, I better be going. I still have something to do after this." I said while waving goodbye to them

"Mnm! Take care!" said Kyoko

"Mata ne!" said Haru

I smiled back with a goodbye when I closed the door my smile faded it turned into a frown. It was my time to battle. I looked at Shiro and Hiroto and smiled at them with confidence

_'Kyoko… Haru… I'll be back… I promise.'_ I said in my mind. Now I know the reason why should I fight to protect those who I love and guide them to where they are.

"Yuki-Hime?" said Shiro

"Let's go to Nami High."

~Narrator's POV~

The day of the battle awaits Yuki. She along with her companions went to Namimori Middle High to face the Varia. Meanwhile, Tsuna is demanding Reborn where his Star Guardian is.

"Reborn, tell me if he is coming or not?!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn

"Be quiet before I'll kill you." He threaten him as Leon turned into a gun and Reborn pointed at Tsuna with the gun.

"HIIIIIIEEE! Wait, Reborn!" Tsuna yelped while waving his hands for protection

"Wonder where that Star guy went. He's late." Gokudera hissed

"Now, Come on. He'll be here." Said Yamamoto

"That's right, Tako he-do. We should wait for him to come."

"Isn't it rude to call a girl a '_guy_'?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto turned to see a girl in a skirt and wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"You're here. Just in time, Yuki" Said Reborn

"Eh?! Yuki is the Star guardian?!" Tsuna panicked only to see Hibari's little sister

_'What am I going to tell Hibari-san if she gets injured?!'_ Tsuna screamed in his mind as he pulled his hair

"Wow, so Yuki-chan is the Star guardian." Said Yamamoto in surprise

"I'm not surprise. After all… she is Hibari's sister." Said Ryohei

"Reborn we can't let her fight!" shouted Tsuna to Reborn

"Calm down, Tsuna. Yuki is well prepared for this." Said Reborn

"Demo!" Tsuna yelled

"Don't be like that. You'll only make Yuki depress." Reborn pointed on Yuki's face

'_Looks like they don't want me to battle.'_ Said Yuki in her thoughts

"Hime, please don't be like that." Shiro said comforting her

"Are that dense?! Hime has been training for this day to come!" Hiroto yelled at him

"Don't talk to the Tenth like that!" Gokudera yelled at him while Yamamoto and Ryohei are holding him back.

Until Tsuna snapped to see the wound on Yuki's cheek. She looked at him desperate to battle… to win this for them.

"Alright… I'll let you battle but…" Tsuna said in a serious look "… Be careful out there."

"Leave it to me, Tsuna! I'll win this no matter what." Said Yuki with a very confident smile

"That's what you think."

Everybody turned their heads to see guys in black uniform. It was the Varia.

"Ushishishi~ You think Stelleta will lose that easily." Said the boy with blonde hair who has a tiara on his head (Belphegor)

"VOOOOIIII! You better not lose this battle Stelleta!" shouted the man with a long white hair (Squalo)

"Of course I won't. After all, I'll be fighting a little mouse." Said a woman with red hair and a ponytail. (Stelleta)

Yuki looked at her with a 'What the' face.

"You've got a big mouth to say that! She—" before Gokudera finish his sentence Yuki interrupted him

"This is my battle, Gokudera. Let me handle this." She said

"My, My, a tough little one are you?" Stelleta was bluffing

Yuki smirked…

"Looks this day is getting a little fun." She said as she held out the pouch bag

"To win this fight…" as she opened the bag revealing the bow and a bag arrows of arrows behind her back

"I'll have to bite you to death" Yuki said with an evil smirk

"I can't wait." Stelleta chuckled to herself as she watched Yuki being all serious

Then the Cervello appeared…

"Now that the Star guardians are here. Please follow me to the battle field." As she jumped out of the roof on the entrance and ran to where the field was placed

"The…archery field?" Yuki questioned "Why are there floating platforms?"

"The platforms are where you are battling. It has an anti-gravity pull to make it float. The center is where you will start battling." Explained the Cervello

"How can we watch them from this distance?" asked Tsuna

"You will be watching from there." The Cervello pointed out to where they are going to watch. "This time you will be watching with a big screen and you will stand where they are lasers so that the battle can't be interrupted."

"They're making it very tight now. Ever since the Lightning ring battle." Reborn said with a frown

"Tch! This Cervello are getting on my nerves." Gokudera snarled at them

"The rules are the same… if the battler gets the half ring from the opponent and combines it with her half ring, she will be the winner." Said the Cervello

"Please go to the main platform to start the ring battle." Said the Cervello with the lower voice than the other one

"Let's do the circle now!" shouted Ryohei

"Join us, Yuki." Offered Yamamoto

"That won't be necessary." Yuki replied back with a gentle smile

"A-Anyways… good luck." Said Tsuna nervously

"Go get them." Said Yamamoto

"… You better not lose" said Gokudera

"Good luck as well, Yuki-dono." Said Basil

"Now, let's do it!" Ryohei said with that extreme voice of his

Tsuna, Goukudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei formed a circle and yelled out…

"Yuki! Fight!" they yelled in unison

The point of hearing that made Yuki smile. Just before she was going ahead…

"Do your best out there, Yuki"

Yuki turned around to see Luna standing beside Reborn. Yuki gave her a gentle smile and nodded.

Then, she walked away to the field.

**Meanwhile…**

At the rooftop, Kyoya was standing in front of the fence. He was gripping on the fence. As he stood there watching his little sister walking towards the field where her opponent is.

'_Be careful out there… Yuki._' He thought

His grip got even tighter when he got worried.

**Somewhere…**

"Romario, where's Kyoya?" Dino asked him

Dino, the boss of the Cavallone Family also known as the "Bucking Horse Dino", is the tutor of Hibari Kyoya and the big brother of Tsuna.

"Um… he went back to Nami High." Said Romario nervously

"What?! We better go after him!" he said panicking "Who know what he'll do!"

He and Romario ran to Namimori Middle High, hoping Kyoya would not go berserk when someone is destroying his school

** Yuki's Ring battle… **

Tsuna and the other went to where the Cervello said they should be and also the Varia. Everybody was in their position. Yuki and Stelleta are waiting for the signal to start the battle.

"I will now start the match!" said one of the Cervello "Hibari Yuki vs. Stelleta Pugnale, Battle start!"

The battle starts when Stelleta charges first and was about to hit with her dagger. Yuki avoided it but Stelleta kept on slashing her which Yuki dodged them all.

"When do you plan of attacking? Attack already and stop dodging!" Yelled Stelleta

Yuki jumped one platform to another while Stelleta chasing her. Stelleta then threw daggers at her which only made Yuki stand on the platform because the daggers only hit the edges.

"You missed." Said Yuki

"Oh did I?" Stelleta was grinning at her

Yuki looked at the daggers. Papers were attached to it, they were not ordinary papers. The papers were burning thus making an explosion, sending Yuki back to another platform causing her to be flat on the floor.

**On Tsuna's side…**

"Reborn, those papers are…" said Tsuna with concern

"Yeah… They're explosive papers." Said Reborn

"Stelleta's family is known for using papers to make any offensive style." Explained Luna "That's why her family's title is 'Masters of Papers'."

Tsuna and the others watched Yuki trying to stand on her feet.

_'Yuki…'_

**On the Varia's side…**

"_Pugnale di Esplosione_, Dagger of Explosion." Said the baby wearing a black uniform and a hood on his head also a frog sitting on it and not showing any sign of his eyes. (Mammon)

"She has the upper hand now. This battle will be finish in no time." Said Squalo

**Yuki's side…**

Yuki stood up trying to shake the pain. Her head was bleeding due to crashing on the platform.

"Oh my, look at you. You're bleeding" said Stelleta with an evil look

Stelleta charged to Yuki thus slashing her but making her fall on purpose on the ground while the dagger was on her neck

"Urg…"

"This is all you got? You're weaker than I thought. I'll finish you off and get that ring!"

Stelleta then raised her dagger… but before she could stab her, Yuki smirked at her.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Stelleta with an irritated look

"I'm smirking about this!" shouted Yuki

As she pulled her bow thus making a very bright light. A light shining the whole field.

Reborn 's side…

"W-What is that?" Tsuna asked in surprise

"_Shining Light_, a light that makes the opponent unable to see the user." Explained Luna

"But how did she gather that amount of light?" asked Gokudera

"She was able to do that because of the moon and stars." Said Reborn as he pointed out the sky

"I don't get it." Said Ryohei confused

"When the moon showed she immediately used that move." Reborn furthered explained "The bow I gave her is made from an extra ordinary metal made from Italy. The bow reflected the light from the moon thus making its own light."

"Sugoi, Yuki-chan!" cheered Yamamoto

"Mnm! Go to the EXTREME, Yuki!" shouted Ryohei

"Not bad… for a girl" said Gokudera

"Gokudera… you do know she'll hit you when she heard that." Said Tsuna

"You trained her pretty good, Luna." Said Reborn complementing Luna

"Yeah, but that's not all of it." Said Luna

**Varia's side…**

"Ushishishi. She fell into a simple trap." Chuckled Belphegor

"She'll show more of her style later. After all, she is the daughter of the Masters of Papers." Said Mammon

"Boss…" said the man with a hairstyle like Reborn without the curls. (Leviathan)

Xanxus, the boss of the Varia, just smirked and the huge robot next to him… sneezing out white smoke. (Gola Mosca)

**On the rooftop…**

Dino barged through the door to see Kyoya standing… facing the fence and still gripping on it.

"Kyoya! You shouldn't be here." Said Dino "We should get going."

"I'm not leaving." Was Kyoya's answer

"Come on, Kyoya. You still have training to do."

Dino was trying to convince him to leave but…

"I'll leave after this." Kyoya refused again

"Now, Now, Kyoya. Let's—" as he placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya then shot him with a very cold glare. The result, making Dino backing up. Kyoya turned his head to the battlefield with a serious look.

'Man, he really is a pain on the neck…' thought Dino while rubbing the back of his head

"Boss, I think we should let him be." Whispered Romario

"But Romario…"

"Today's battle is the Star Ring battle" announced Romario "The Star guardian of the Vongola is his little sister, Hibari Yuki."

Dino stared at Romario then at Kyoya

_'Kyoya…'_

**On the battlefield…**

The light faded only in a few seconds. Stelleta was rubbing her eyes to bring back her eyesight.

"Where the heck is that little pipsqueak?!" yelled Stelleta

She was trying to look for her opponent which vanish when the light disappeared.. she was looking right and left to see where Yuki went but her eyesight was still a blur to her. Behind Stelleta, a spark shone.

It was Yuki, performing her move. The tip of her arrow was gathering somewhat of energy.

**Tsuna's side…**

"T-That's…!" Tsuna was speechless

Reborn smirked

"She's finally doing it." Said Luna, smirking as well

Everyone looked confused and turned their heads to the big screen. Watching Yuki in her stance.

**Back to the battlefield…**

"This will finish it." Mumbled Yuki

She then shoot her arrow along with the energy gathering from the tip of the arrow.

"Go!"

Once, Stelleta gained back her eyesight, she saw the arrow heading toward her, she blocked it with her dagger with her left arm but… the power was to massive for her. Stelleta couldn't handle it until the arrow overpowered her and thus struck her on the left arm.

"Gah!" screamed Stelleta

"Don't underestimated me." Muttered Yuki

With that, Stelleta crumbled on the ground. Yuki walked up to her to get the ring.

**On Tsuna's side…**

"She did it… She really did it!" Tsuna yelled out in amazement

"Yatto, Yuki!" cheered Yamamoto

"That was amazing…" Basil was stunned to see that powerful move

"_Shooting Star_, a move that gather an amount of energy on the tip of the arrow." Said Luna

Everyone was cheering for the glorious victory of Yuki but… Reborn's face darkened and interrupted them.

"Wait, this battle isn't over yet" said Reborn in a serious tone

"What are you trying to say, Reborn?" asked Tsuna

"Just watch." Was Reborn's response

Everybody watched Yuki going closer to Stelleta…

**Star Ring battle…**

Yuki was reaching out her hand to get the half ring around Stelleta's neck. Until…

_SLASH!_

Yuki's left shoulder was wounded. Stelleta kicked Yuki on the stomach thus sending her to the other side of the platform. She stood up up slowly… her left arm was bleeding a lot.

"You thought that will stop me!" shouted Stelleta

Yuki coughed before standing up. She was gripping on her left shoulder. Stelleta once again ran towards her throwing daggers but Yuki was dodging them all while shooting arrows at her. They continued to throw daggers and shooting arrows. When Stelleta got closer to Yuki, she immediately made a huge cut on Yuki's left arm.

"Now, We're even." Said Stelleta

Also, Yuki shot the left ankle of Stelleta making a cut as well. Stelleta knelt down due to the pain.

"I'll finish this with Shooting Star." Said Yuki

Yuki then went to her position and placed the arrow on her bow… before she could even do it… she let go of her bow…

_'T-This is bad…'_ said Yuki in her mind '_I c-can't move my arm._'

**On the Vongola's side…**

"R-Reborn, why did she let go of her bow?" asked Tsuna

There was no answer.

"It's because her left arm is paralyzed." Said Luna

Tsuna's eyes widened and looked at his guardians who looked concerned on their friend then to Reborn and Luna.

"Paralyzed?"

**On the Varia's side**

" Ushishishi, she won't be able to shoot any arrow by now." Belphegor laughed

"_Pugnale di Paralizzare_, Dagger of Paralyzing. By hitting one of the body parts of a person, it will paralyze." Explained Mammon

"Voiii! This battle is as good as ours, Boss!" shouted Squalo

There was no reply on Xanxus

"Boss?"

**Back to Yuki…**

"I told you we're even" smirked Stelleta

_'What am I going to do?!_' screamed Yuki in her mind

She couldn't move her hand… it was still as if it was frozen

**To Reborn…**

_'Calm down, Yuki. Use the other weapon I gave you._' Said Reborn in his mind

**To Yuki…**

_'I can't end it like this!_' said Yuki in her mind while gripping on her left arm '_Tsuna… Kyo-nii... Niela-chan… Luna… everyone… Reborn…_' she said as she pictured them all in her mind

"Ah!"

"What's the matter? Can't move? Or did you lost your will to fight" said Stelleta

_'Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!_' said Yuki with realizement in her mind again ' _I'll use that to finish this once and for all.'_

"Looks like I'll end this with my explosives."

Stelleta then was grinning at her

"No." said Yuki while her bangs were covering her eyes "I will be the one to end this."

Stelleta grew an irritated look and said…

"What was that pipsqueak?!"

Yuki reached into her bag behind her and pulled out an arrow but only seeing the half of it.

"You're gonna end it with that arrow?! Don't make me laugh! You can't even use you bow!" Stelleta was mocking her

Yuki grinned and showed the arrow fully. The arrow was attached to a sky blue ribbon.

"A…ribbon?" Stelleta got confused

"I'll bite you to death with this." Said Yuki

**Tsuna's side again…**

Tsuna and the others were shocked to see a ribbon was their last hope. They watched Yuki pulling out her long sky blue ribbon. Reborn's face shown once again and he smirk. Tsuna looked at Reborn.

_'Reborn…' _thought Tsuna

**The Epic battle…**

Yuki bit the stem of the arrow. The result, separating the ribbon from the arrow giving it a handle. She released the chain that was hidden inside the handle.

"If you insist." Muttered Stelleta

Stelleta threw explosive daggers at her. Yuki spun her ribbon into a circle and sending the daggers back to Stelleta. One of those hit the platform and one of those were right in front of Stelleta.

"No way!" yelled Stelleta with a shock

"It's over." Said Yuki with a different tone

Yuki charged at her and slashed her with the ribbon

'_Slashing String_!'

Stelleta finally collapsed to the floor. Yuki combined the two half ring together with the explosion of daggers in unison. She didn't looked back which made her hair blew forward to her face.

"…I told you… Not to underestimate me…" she was panting

**Tsuna and the others' side…**

"She won!" they cheered

"But… how come a single ribbon could slash that hard?" asked Basil

"The ribbon I gave her is not an ordinary ribbon. The sides of it are made from the finest lyre string that I found in Italy." Explained Reborn with a smirk

'_Reborn, where did you get all of this?'_ thought Tsuna

"From an important friend of mine." Said Reborn

"Stop reading my mind!" demanded Tsuna

"_Slashing String_, a move that slashes the enemy within a second." Mumbled Luna

**On the Varia's side…**

"Ushishishi, she lost." Announced Belphegor

"She underestimated that girl." Said Mammon

"VOOOOOOIIIII! She got to cocky!" shouted Squalo

"What are we going to do now, Boss?" asked Leviathan

Again… there was no response but a smirk

"Weak trash." Mumbled Xanxus

**The Cervello…**

"I will announce the winner!" said the Cervello

"The winner for this ring conflict is… Hibari Yuki!"

~Normal POV~

Everyone cheered again saying she won but it was interrupted by an explosion. They looked at the big screen and saw the other platform collapsed into big pieces. It was going to squash Yuki but… in this situation Yuki fell unconscious and not able to dodge them. The pieces was about to crush her!

"Hime!" cried Hiroto "Shiro, we—Shiro, where did you go?!"

Shiro disappeared into thin air. Until, they heard a slash. Hiroto looked up to the screen and saw Shiro protecting Yuki.

"S-Shiro!" yelled Hiroto in surprise

"The lasers are gone, right?" Tsuna asked the Cervello

"_Baka _Tsuna, don't you see Shiro is on the screen?' teased Reborn

"What?" Tsuna said confused

"That means when he went to her… the lasers were already gone.." said Gokudera in shock

"Ah! The screen!" yelled Hiroto

Everyone looked up to the screen to see nothing but smoke due to the explosion

"A-Anyways! Let's get to Yuki!" said Tsuna

They nodded and ran towards to the archery field.

**The archery field…**

The field was full of white smoke. They can't see where Yuki and Shiro are.

"Yuki-Hime! Shiro! Where are you guys?!" shouted Hiroto

"We can't see anything in this huge pile of smoke!" said Basil as coughed out smoke

"Ah! Look!" Yamamoto pointed out a shadowy figure

It was Shiro carrying Yuki, who was unconscious

"Hime!" cried Hiroto as he ran towards Shiro

Shiro then slowly putted down Yuki on the ground

"Is she all right?" asked Yamamoto with concern

"What do you think, baseball-freak?!" Gokudera yelled at him

"Oi, this is not the time to argue, _Tako he-do_!" shouted Ryohei "We have to get her to the hospital."

"He's right." Luna agreed with him "Come, let's get her to the hospital."

Everyone nodded their heads and carried Yuki to the hospital. Reborn followed them until he heard a voice

'_Arigato… Reborn… Minna…'_

It was Yuki's voice. Reborn seemed to read her mind. He smirked…

"Your training was a complete success, Yuki." Muttered Reborn "You really are a star that shines in the night sky."

**On the rooftop…**

Kyoya watched the herbivores carried his little sister to the nearest hospital

'_That's my little carnivore… You did it, Yuki._' He said in his mind then he did a small smile. I repeat: _**HE DID A SMILE SMILE****.**_

"Bucking Bronco…" he called Dino

"You finally spoke, Kyoya. Now why don't we—"

"Take care of my sister's wound before we leave" he interrupted him as he walk towards him

"S-Sure but—"

"I said take care of her before we leave." He threaten him with his tonfas which was right in front of Dino's face and made him sweat. The tonfas glinted at the end. The two were staring at each other. Dino then smirk and Kyoya looked at him

"So, you do have a soft side." Teased Dino

"Hmph…"

Kyoya walked away and exited through the door

After he left Dino and Romario, Dino scratched his head and…

_'That guy… when it comes to his sister, he really gets worried_.' Thought Dino in his mind

"Boss?" Romario looked at him

"Well… let's get his sister's wound before we leave." Said Dino as he walked away with Romario

**Moments later…**

Tsuna and the others managed to get Yuki to the hospital before the cuts was severe. Reborn told them to leave because they need some rest for tomorrow night's ring battle. Especially Gokudera, because his ring battle is tomorrow night which is the Storm Ring battle. After they left…

"You can come out now." Said Reborn

There was no response…

"Come out before I shot you." Threatened Reborn as he pointed his gun to the wall

"Alright! Alright! You got me!" yelled Dino as he appeared behind the wall with his hands up

Reborn put down the gun

"Reborn, aren't you going too far?" asked Dino while scratching his cheek

"What was that?" said Reborn as he pointed the gun at Dino again

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" screamed Dino then he laughed nervously

"…..You came to treat Yuki's wound, right?" asked Reborn

"Kyoya threatened me to do it…"

"As expected from Yuki's big brother… Always Over-protective." Said Reborn

"Boss, I'm finish treating her wounds." Announced Romario

"Good… We better get going, Reborn." Said Dino

"Okay, See you later." Said Reborn as Dino and Romario walked out of the hospital

Reborn jumped off on the couch and walked into Yuki's room. He saw Yuki sleeping on the bed with an oxygen mask. She was sleeping peacefully. Her training was really a complete success… she won through the help of her friends.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_**That chapter was sooo long... my hands are tired from typing so much. If you don't mind... I'm asking how are the few chapters i posted including this Fighting chapter. I'll wait for your answers. Please review. Ciao~**_


	10. Chapter 9: The past

~Yuki's POV~

**2 days later… '5:00 am'**

** Dream… **

_"Nagi-chan!" I called her_

_"Ah… Yuki-chan…" she said with a warm smile_

_I hugged her completely and smiled as well. I was in Pre-school with her. She was my childhood friend and best friend we were always together_

_"Hime, it's time to go to the park."_

_I turned around to see Hiro… behind him was the twins; Shiro and Hiroto. Beside him as well was Kyo-nii_

_"Alright~!" I said happily then I grabbed hold of Nagi-chan's hand. I turned to her face and said…_

_"Nagi-chan, why don't you come with us?"_

_"O-Okay…" she said_

_"Yay~! Let's go!" I said cheerfully_

_Until… darkness occured… everyone disappeared…_

_"W-What's happening?" I questioned my self_

_I was getting scared…_

_"Nagi-chan! Kyo-nii! Minna-san!" I cried out_

I slightly opened my eyes and woke up… all I saw was a white ceiling…

'_A dream… a memory?_' I said in my thoughts

There was an oxygen mask right to my nose to my lower lip. I felt the pain on my left arm. I turned to my right and saw a small table with a "Get Well Soon!" card and pink flowers in the vase, It was Sakuras. I turned to my left to see my arm bandaged… up to my shoulder and down to my hand… I looked up to see my brother sleeping while his arms were crossed… he was sitting on a chair… sleeping. I did a gentle smile.

"Kyo-nii…" I finally spoke

After I said that, he opened his eyes and looked at me emotionless but I knew he was happy that I was awake. I closed my eyes again and heard a voice…

"Yuki…"

I slightly opened my eyes again and saw my brother staring t me

"… Don't make me worry like that again." He said while he patted me on the head

I just nodded and went back to sleep… as if I haven't slept for 24 hours. I was really tired…

**3 hours later… '8:00am'**

After for 2 hours, I woke up again and turned to my left only to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Shiro, Hiroto, and Reborn…. No sign of Takeshi. Gokudera was grabbing Shiro on the shirt while Takeshi and Hiroto were trying to split them up. They were all injured… except for Tsuna and Reborn of course.

"Oh, you're awake" said Reborn

Everyone stopped all the noise…

"Hime!" Hiroto shouted with joy "You're awake!"

His right hand was bandage

"Hey! Be quiet!" Shiro yelled at him

His face was full of scratches and his cheek was bandage as well

"Tch. Tenth, I suggest we get out of here." Said Gokudera

His face was full of bandages…

"Gokudera-kun… I came here to apologize to her…"said Tsuna

I was confused…

"Why would you apologize to me?""

"W-Well… you were chosen to be my the Star guardian, right?... so…. I came here to apologize to you because… I let you get in this kind of situation…" said Tsuna while scratching his head

"Don't worry. It's okay." I said "By the way…"

"What happened to you guys?" I asked

"O-Oh… that…" said Tsuna nervously

"Apparently, you were unconscious for 2 days." Said Reborn

"…. Can you recap all the events I missed all this time?"

Reborn nodded and told them to get out but Tsuna hesitated to go until… Reborn kicked him on the head sending him out to the door… I laughed nervously while they were going out of the room. After they left, Reborn told me that I missed the Storm and Rain Ring battle. I questioned if either they won. He said Takeshi won, he got that injury from the battle (eye) but as for Gokudera… he lost.

"What's the next battle, anyway?" I asked him

"The Mist Guardian Battle." Said Reborn

"Who's the Mist guardian?" I rose an eyebrow

So far I only knew 5 guardians; Gokudera, Storm. Takeshi, Rain. Ryohei, Sun. Lambo, Lightning. Kyo-nii, Cloud…

"You'll find out." Said Reborn as he jumped off on the chair "He might be very close to you."

He walked away then exited through the door. I sighed and thought about my dream earlier.

_'Nagi-chan…'_

I heard a knock and the door slide pen. It was my doctor, Doctor Hiroshiyama.

"Ah, You're awake. Your brother told me to see if you can check out from this hospital after you wake up from your sleep." Said Hiroshiyama

"R-Really?"

"Now let's see your arm… hmmm….." he lifted my left arm and tried to move it slowly "Feel any pain?"

"A little but I can move it freely." I said… the paralyzation was gone.

"Okay…" he said as he wrote something on his check board " Now let's see your eyesight"

He held out his tiny flashlight and shone it on one of my eyes. I followed it until he turned it off. Again he wrote something on the check board

"Well. Looks like you can check out by this afternoon." He said with a gentle smile "I'll call your brother that you are ready to check out this afternoon."

"Okay."

He removed my oxygen mask and left. I yawned and looked at the "Get Well Soon!" card. I grabbed it and saw the names that were in it.

It made me smile… to see I'm not that lonely anymore. I put down the card right to my chest and hugged it then I noticed I was wearing something. I held out the item… it was the Star Vongola Ring. I completely forgot I won my ring conflict. I close my hand, with the ring in it, then I closed my eyes and put my hand on my chest

'_Arigato… Minna…'_

I could smell the sweet scent of Sakura all over the room.

**That afternoon…**

I was in the counter of the hospital. I've been waiting to give me the papers that I could sign it and get out of here. I leaned on the counter

"Yuki."

I looked up and my brother was there. He was wearing his uniform again. He's here to pick me up

"Onii-san…"

The nurse called my name and handed the paper so I signed it. Onii-san and I went off.

**After a while…**

While we were walking, I was thinking how worried my brother was. I faced the ground while making a sad face

"You're making that boring face of yours again." He said while he was looking at me

I looked away to not see his face and said…

"I'm… sorry…" I said with a tone of sadness

"For what?" he asked

"For making you worry so much…"

He laughed a little and I turned to him with a frown

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause… when you're making that boring face… it reminds me of you… the younger you… the little sister who feels sorry hen his Onii-san get worried." He said with a smirk

I laughed on what he said

"Now, why are you laughing?" he rose an eyebrow when he asked me

"I'm laughing because…" I said "… after all these years, my Onii-san still knows me." I said while smiling

Then, I hugged him…

"I'm really sorry." I apologized

"…"

I felt a little teary there… until he placed his hands on my shoulders and shove me a little to see my teary face

"Just don't make me worry that much or I'll bite you to death." He said

"Ah! Don't make me worry much about you too or I'll also bite you to death~!" I said while grinning

He smiled and we walked home together.

**Home…**

We were home… I ran to our front door as I opened it… Confetti blasted right into my face then I saw a banner… 'Okaerinasai!'

"Okaerinasai, Hime~!" they greeted in unison

"Arigato!" I thanked them with a smile

I could sense my brother getting irritated with the noise around….. cause he liked quite places not noisy places but…. He gave them a chance cause I was back home.

"Hime, our chef made lunch so why don't we eat together?" said Shiro with a cheerful smile

"Yeah! Let's eat lunch together~!" said Hiroto with cheerfulness

"Hime, shall we?" asked Hiro

I nodded and turned to my brother… he nodded and I followed Hiro, Shiro, and Hiroto to the Dining room along Onii-san following behind.

**Dining room…**

I walked in and saw a lot of food on the table.

"Woah! Why so many?" I asked in surprise

"Mr. Chef-san here, wants to welcome you back from the hospital." Said Hiroto "So… he prepared a feast to celebrate your check out."

"….." I blinked twice… I was speechless

"Hime?" Shiro called me

"Well… let's eat!"

I took a seat next to Onii-san and Shiro

"Itadakimasu~!" we all said in unison while my brother said it softly

We began eating until I felt the fierce pain on my left arm. I dropped my spoon on the table and gripped on my left arm.

"Hime! Are you all right?!" asked Hiro worriedly

"A-Ah…" I said with a fake smile

Everyone in the room stared at me…

"Come on, don't be like that. Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked with crossed arms

After I said that, nobody answered… they just began to eat again. I sighed and continued to eat my lunch.

**After lunch…**

I went to my room and ragged myself to bed even though it was '3:00 pm'. I stared at the ceiling… thinking that very awful day in my childhood. I looked at a picture frame where Nagi and I were smiling at Christmas Eve.

_'Why…?_' I questioned myself

I hugged the picture frame and started to cry…

~Kyoya's POV~

I peaked at Yuki's room to see what she was doing. She was crying… tears fell down to her cheek… I closed my eyes and turned away. Before I could leave, Hiro confronted me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Young Master, I came to ask you about what happened to Hime." He reasoned out "What really happened to her?"

"I told you, didn't I?" I said "She bumped into a glass door then fell down the stairs thus the shattered glass made Yuki's wound… that's all."

I had to lie for the sake of Yuki

"…"

"If that's all you want to ask then I'll be leaving."

I walked passed him and exited through the front door

**Namimori Middle School…**

I was in the reception room and was reading a daily report on Kusakabe's side… Apparently, two clubs were fighting over a training area… I stopped reading and remembered that girl who walk passed by me earlier…

~**Flashback**~

_I was walking to Nami-chuu's side walk with a darken face… I walked pass by a girl…_

_"It's been a while." She said just when I passed by her "It seem you gotten stronger again."_

_I stopped and turned back and watched the girl walk away… I continued to walk into the school….._

~**End**~

I closed my eyes and yawned. I decided to go to the rooftop and take a nap… I approached the door until it slide open… it was the Bucking Bronco…

"Yo, Kyoya." He said

"What do you want?" I said coldly

"Now, Now, Kyoya. No need to get serious. I came here to talk about something."

"I don't have time for this." I said quickly and walked passed by him… speed walking

"Matte! Kyo—" he slipped hitting his face on the floor.

I ignored him and went to the rooftop

** ~Yuki's POV~ **

**3 hours later…**

I was taking a nap until my alarm went off. I woke up from the beeping alarm clock

**'7:00pm'**

"What?! I slept for three hours!" I shouted "I'm late! Very late!"

I flopped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. After I took a shower, I dressed into my clothes, a simple light violet shirt and a sky blue skirt. I combed my wet hair, wore my jacket and scarf, and ran downstairs like crazy.

"Hime…" said Hiroto worried

"I'll be right back! I'm meeting up with Reborn!" I said while putting my shoes

"H-Hime, Wait a—" Shiro didn't get to finish his sentence because I shut the door in front of his face

I ran out of the house and went to the park.

**The park…**

I finally arrived at the park… I sat on the bench… panting from exhaustion

"You're late."

I turned around to see Reborn with Leon

"_Sumimasen_… I took a long nap." I laughed nervously "So why did you call me here?"

Reborn's face darken…

"Reborn…?"

"I might tell you right after this battle is over…" he said as he tilted his hat "…Now is not the right time to talk about 'that'…"

I made a confused look…

Our conversation became a serious conversation…

"I'll tell you only this… fight to protect and guide the Family. A never ending light that guides the family to where they are… because that is the duty of the Guardian of Star." He said as he showed his face with a smile

A small zephyr flown to my right side making my hair flow along with the wind. I stared at him for a moment then I looked away while closing my eyes.

"Reborn, can I watch the Mist Ring Battle?"

"Sure." He said as he jumped off the bench "You might be happy to see each other again."

"Each other… again?" I looked at him confused

He smirk and left without saying a word

"…"

I looked up in the dark starry night. I glance at my watch… **'8:30pm'**

My phone rang and vibrated inside my pocket. I sighed and took it out then I held it on my right ear

"What is it?"

"Well, someone isn't in a mood to talk…"

It was my brother calling…

"Whatever… what do you want, Kyo-nii?"

"I need you to pick up some coffee from the café I always buy in."

"Why not pick it up yourself?"

I have a lot of paperwork to do. Besides, you're not doing anything."

"Fine… I'll do it but I'll be buying a latte after this."

"Do what you want… just get the coffee before the clock strikes ten or… _kamikorosu_.´ he hung up

I twitch my eye and popped out a vein. I stomped out of the park to go to the café

**Few moments later…**

I went inside the café and approached the counter. I held out a piece of paper with my brother's name on it.

"I'm here to pick up Hibari Kyoya's order." I said "and mind putting a mocha latte in it."

The cashier nodded and handed me a paper bag of one coffee and one mocha latte. I grabbed the paper bag and turned around. I was about to leave until I spotted a light orange-haired woman talking to a blonde-haired young man, it was Luna. Luna quickly noticed me and waved at me. I smiled and walked to her table.

"Luna… I thought you went back to Italy."

"Y-Yeah… about that… I decided to stay for a while until the Sky ring battle comes." She said

"So… how's Niela-chan?" I asked

"O-Oh, Daniela… she's…um… good." She said nervously

"That's nice."

I stared at the blonde-headed young man and leaned closer to get a look at him… he sweatdrop…

"A…Ano…"

"You must be Dino-san, correct? I heard a lot about you from Reborn and Onii-san" I smiled "Dino, the boss of the Cavallone Family… the third alliance of the Vongola Family."

"Woah… How many facts did Reborn gave her?" he sweatdrrop

"Also… Dino-san's title is 'The Bucking Horse" and… um… where should I start where how many times he trip and cried or how many times his classmates made him ba—" he covered my mouth

"Now, Now… let's not get that information about me from Reborn." He laughed nervously and turned to Luna who was trying not to smile.

"MRM!"

"Oh, sorry." He uncovered my mouth

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's better not to mention those, okay?" he whispered

I nodded and sat next to Luna

"So… what are you guys talking about?" I asked as I brought out the mocha latte from the paper bag

"Oh, that. It's just the ring conflict that's all…" said Luna as she took a sip of coffee in the cup

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask you, Dino-san." I took a sip of my latte

"Hm?"

"You're Onii-san's tutor, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"How's his training coming?"

"He's stronger than I expected… I did manage to survive his attacks though."

"I see…"

The two stared at me…

"You're worried about him, are you?" Dino asked

"I—"

My phone rang and I started to grow a vein again. I picked up my phone and held it on my ear

"What now?"

"It's 9:25 and you're still not here… where are you?" my brother said furiously

"I'm still at the café. I—"

"Get here or I'll bite you to death." He interrupted and hung up

"Geez!" I turned to Dino "What did you do to Onii-san that changed his attitude, Dino-san?"

"I didn't do anything. He must be irritated by the destruction of the school." He said

"That could be…" I sighed "I better go before he barges in here."

I stood up and went off

"See you later, Yuki" waved Luna

"Ja ne!" said Dino

~Luna's POV~

After Yuki left, Dino asked me…

"Is this really a good idea?" he asked

"I'm not sure…but…" I said "…It's 'her' choice though."

I took a sip of the espresso

"Yuki's heart will break if we say that." Said Dino with a serious look

I didn't response… it breaks my heart if I tell her that…. Or Reborn. Why does this have to happen to 'them.'

Dino sighed and stood up

"Hm? Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to meet an old friend of mine. See you later." he said as he walked raising his hand

He tripped and hit the floor… he really is hopeless when his subordinates are not around… I sweatdropped. After Dino left, I stared at my coffee and thought…

'_You better get her before we break the news.'_

~Yuki'sPOV~

I knocked on the reception room's door and heard,

"Come in."

I slide open the door with the paper bag and I made a face

"Here's your coffee." I grumble

"…" he stared at me

"What?"

"You're not yourself today." He said

I bit my lip and darken my face… I leaned on the desk…

"Gomen… Maybe it's because that awful childhood of mine."

"…"

I made a depressed look in front of him

"Go to the gym." He commanded

"Huh? Why?" I turned to him

"Just go and stay there when I can tell you when to get out." He said coldly

"Alright"

I left the reception room and dragged my self all the way to the gym

**The gym…**

The lights were on.

'Why are the lights open?' I questioned in my head

I opened the front door to see nothing but the Cervello… they were talking about something… they stopped talking when they noticed me

"Hibari Yuki, you can wait inside here when your companions arrive." Said the Cervello as they jumped somewhere of

"Oh yeah… I forgot all about the battle."

I went inside and leaned and slide on the wall and sat there. I yawned and decided to reest my eyes for a while

_It's been 9 years since I saw Nagi… she always calls me on weekends even though she moved a long time ago… she would tell me that she has been lonely though… but I always cheer her up that she has a friend which was me… Until… I never been able to receive a call from her since 2 weeks ago… I was worried…_

_"Hime…"_

_I turned around "Hiro-san… what is it?"_

_"I'm sorry, Hime. But I have terrible news." He said with a sad look "Apparently… Nagi had a car accident and…"_

_I hold him by the arms and shook him "Tell me! Is she all right?!"_

_His face darkened…_

_"Hiro-san… tell me she's not dead…" I burst into tears "Hiro-san! Tell me!"_

_"…I'm sorry, Hime."_

_I fell down to my knees and cried like there is no tomorrow…_

_'Nagi-chan…'_

_I cried all night… my brother was trying to cheer me up but it failed… he decided to give me some time alone…I looked at the picture of me and Nagi… I held it around my arms…_

_"I-I'm so sorry, Nagi…. I left you alone…" I sobbed "Gomen ne…"_

"Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan!"

I heard a voice… I opened my eyes and Takeshi was right in front of me. He had a patch on his right eye.

"T-Takeshi… y-your eye is…"

"Don't worry. My eye is perfectly fine." He smiled "Anyways, you were sound asleep when we got here. Did you manage to get some rest?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just tired." I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist

Takeshi stared at my left arm which was bandage all over

"Y-Yuki… your left arm…" he pointed out

"Oh that. It's fine."

I then noticed a sleeping Tsuna…

'Why is he sleeping at a time like this?' I thought

He then woke up

"You're finally awake" said Reborn who was right beside him

He sits up shaking his head, drowsy…

"Reborn, Where are we?"

"Focus. We're in the combat field for the Mist battle." Said Reborn

"He's right you know." I agreed

He turned to me and said…

"Yuki!"

"Yo!" I said with a wave

Tsuna snaps back to reality

"R-Right! The battle!"

He looked at his surrounding and blurted out…

"The gym?!"

"Tenth! How are you feeling?!" he said as he walk over to him

"You're finally awake, Sawada!" said Ryohei with a…cloth wrapped around to his right hand to his neck….?

"Everyone!" he noticed Yamamoto with an eye patch "Yamamoto, is your eye all right?"

Takeshi pointed at his right eye with a grin

"Yeah! Old man Romario was taking precautions." He said

"T-Thank goodness." Tsuna felt relief

"Worry about yourself before others." Said Reborn "Everyone was worried you'd been asleep this whole time… even Yuki who was here first."

"I'm sorry." He apologized

"Sorry to make you worry as well." I said as I scratch my neck

"Don't worry. It's all right." Takeshi patted my back

"They were worried not me, woman." Said Gokudera

I laughed nervously…

"By the way, Tenth, the Mist guy hasn't shown himself yet." Said Gokudera

"Huh? That's terrible!" yelled out Tsuna

"Does he really exist, this Guardian of Mist?" asked Ryohei

"Yeah. Even though we are all here."

Tsuna looked down

"This is bad…" said Takeshi as he turned around to the other side "and the enemy is already here

Tsuna looked up and saw the Varia waiting for their Guardian of Mist. Mammon was waiting as well on the center of the gym

"The Guardian of the Mist is here." Said Reborn as he turned to the front entrance

We all turned around to see to boys in school uniforms. They looked like… Kokuyo Middle school students…?

"Ah! That's right" Tsuna blurted out

"They're…" said Takeshi sweating

"Impossible!" shouted Gokudera "At a time like this?!" he then brought out his dynamites

"Calm down, you guys." Said Reborn "They brought the Guardian of Mist."

My eyes widened and stared at the two boys

"What are you saying, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera got irritated for an unknown reason "These guys are… T-Then could the Guardian of Mist be…"

"Yeah, if they're bringing him… Could it be?" said Takeshi

I was getting curious on what they are saying especially Ryohei and Basil

"I can't believe it. Is the Guardian of Mist….." Tsuna said "Rokudo Mukuro?"

Tsuna got scared… then a figure appeared behind the two Kokuyo boys…

_'Rokudo… Mukuro?'_ I said in my mind

"Nay."

'_A… girl?_' I thought

Everyone was surprised but Reborn just smirk. Then a jacket was removed up in the air the mysterious figure came in front revealing a girl with an skull eye-patch, a Kokuyo girl school uniform, black boots with a skull on the side, purple hair that looked like a pineapple hairstyle, and violet eyes…

"Why does she look very familiar?" I muttered

"My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro" she introduced herself

She walks up in front of Tsuna with her… weapon? A trident?

Silence struck us to see a woman instead of a guy that they still searching for

"Chrome… Dokuro?" questioned Basil

"Who is this girl with the extremely weird name?" said Ryohei

"Why does she look really familiar?" I muttered

"One of your friends, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi

"Ah… e-eto… The Guardian of Mist, this girl, isn't Rokudo Mukuro, right?"

Gokudera made an irritated look like twitching his eye

The boy with a scar on his face just ignored Tsuna's question and the boy with the hat just pushed his glasses upward from the bridge of his nose

"Wait a second… who is this Rokudo Mukuro anyway?" I asked

Reborn looked at me and said…

"I'll tell you later."

Suddenly, Gokudera swept in front of Tsuna like a bodyguard protecting him

"Don't be fooled, Tenth!" shouted Gokudera which made everyone look at him "That's Mukuro! Mukuro is possessing her! He doesn't hesitate in accomplishing his goals! That's the kind of man he is!"

"Gokudera!" I yelled at him

Chrome made a sad face

"You won't believe me?"

"Of course not!" he pointed at her weapon "Tenth! Look at that weapon! And she's hiding that eye with a patch! She's undoubtebly—"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro." Interrupted Tsuna

Gokudera looked at him in surprise

"R-Really?" he asked

Tsuna stretch his hand straight and forward

"Well, it's just seems that way!"he reasoned out

Chrome then walks closer to Tsuna

"You defended me?" she was leaning forward to Tsuna's face "_Arigato_, Boss."

She then kissed Tsuna on the left cheek which made Gokudera angry and the boy with the scar surprised. We all sweatdropped and laugh nervously while Takeshi was still smiling though.

Tsuna screamed and his face was full red then Gokudera finally snap…

"What the heck are you doing?!" he yelled irritated

He was about to hit her until Takeshi hold him from behind

"Now, Now." Said Takeshi trying to calm him down

Tsuna was wobbling with a redder face than ever. I giggled in what I saw

"A greeting." Chrome reasoned out

"Don't mess with me!" Shouted Gokudera

"Gokudera, this is getting too far!" I yelled at him

Why am I defending her? We just met and now I'm defending her. What is this feeling? I felt this feeling once before but I couldn't… this feeling is…

"Haha. Calm down." Laughed Takeshi

"Get away from the Tenth!" shouted Gokudera, trying to hit her and kick her while struggling from Takeshi's grasp

"Now, Now." Calmed Takeshi

"Gokudera, would you please calm down for a bit?" I sweatdropped

On the Varia's side, the frog was stomping on the kid with the hood.

"Phantasma is becoming excited." Said Mammon "Your Guardian is a special human after all."

"And what will you do?" asked Ryohei "Will you let her join us?"

"Of course not! This strange woman…"

After what Gokudera said, the boy with the scar on his face brought out a wild animal's upper jaw then the other boy with a white hat out his weapon it was a… red yo-yo.

"I won't let that a side!" said Ken

"Come at me if you dare!" said Gokudera as he brought out his dynamites

They were in their battle position until….

"Ken, Chikusa. Calm down." Commanded Chrome

The two boys lowered their weapons and stared at her.

"It's not something for you to decide." She said

She then turned to Tsuna and said…

"Boss, am I unfit to be your Mist Guardian?"

The thought of saying that made Tsuna shrugged…

"I want to fight as your guardian, but if you say no, I will obey."

"That's a little sudden. I-It's an important matter." said Tsuna nervously

Reborn then jump on one of Takeshi's shoulder

"But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your guardian of Mist."

Gokudera walked up to Reborn and said…

"R-Reborn-san, you too?!"

At first Tsuna made a thoughtful face, he was thinking for a while then he finally said it…

"All right then, it's up to you."

Gokudera walks up to Tsuna "Are you sure, Tenth?!"

"I can't really put it into words, but I feel like it has to be her." Said Tsuna

Chrome smiled and said…

"Arigato." She thanked him

After that whole event, Ken stick out his tongue acting like a dog with his hands next to his chest.

"Take that!" he said

Gokudera popped out a vein and raised his fist. Then, Reborn's pacifier glows…

"So he's curious to." Said Reborn

"Eh? Who's curious?" I asked

Colonello came flying in with his seagull or was it a bird… Nevermind

"Colonello!" surprised Tsuna

"Colonello-san!" I said in surprise

"Master!" shouted Ryohei "Shouldn't you be asleep at Kyoko's by now?"

"That's why I'm napping,_ Kora_." He said drowsily

There was a bubble from his nose… he snored and the bubble popped and he continued…

"However, I need to figure out whether that mysterious kid is an Arcobaleno or not."

"Heh. Looks like another baka-looking baka has joined you." Said Mammon "I'll make you look even more baka during this fight."

"Sorry, I didn't get to watch your battle, Yuki." Apologized Colonello

"No it's fine after all… I'm worried about someone else." I said with a worried look

"… Yuki."

"Isn't Dino-san coming tonight?" asked Tsuna to Reborn

"He had urgent business and went to meet an old friend last night." replied Reborn

"At a time like this…" sighed Tsuna

"We will begin the battle soon." Said the Cervello "Will each Mist Guardian step into the battlefield"

"Alright! Now, let's form a circle!" Ryohei shouted

"Not the circle again…" I slapped my forehead

"O-Okay." Agreed Tsuna

"Yeah!" agreed Takeshi

"Nay." Refused Chrome then she turned to them "That's all right. I don't need that."

"Not too friendly…" said Takeshi

"What's with her?" asked Ryohei

"I'm going." She said

"Ah! Matte!" I stopped her

She stopped and looked at me…

"A-Ano… Be careful out there." I said trying to hold my blush

She smiled and nodded then she went to the battlefield…

'What is this feeling? This feeling is like… one of my relationships with Nagi-chan.' I said in my mind 'Wait! She's-! Could she be really-? But that's impossible!'

Reborn stared at me and turned to the battlefield

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gym. You may use anything within. This field does not have any special devices, please remember this." Explained the Cervello

"There's nothing?" asked Tsuna

"You don't need anything extra for the Mist Guardian battle." Said Reborn

"Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the Family

-illusion of deception: that is the duty of the Mist Guardian."

After what he said, a cage from above slowly pulls down to surround us.

"What's this?!" said Tsuna nervously

"A… cage?" I questioned

"The spectators' area for this match is within that enclosure. It has an infrared laser detection system just like the Storm match, so please be careful."

The infrared laser appeared on the sides of the cages and turned invisible…

Chrome's match…

"Now, the Mist match. Mammon vs Chrome Dokuro. Battle start!"

The battle starts when Chrome charges first while spinning her trident… she jumped a little and hit the bottom of the trident on the floor bursting out three rays of reddish-violet and suddenly… the floor collapses into bigger pieces.

"The floor?!" surprised Gokudera

"What is this?!" yelled out Leviathan trying to balance his stand

I was also trying to stable my balance by moving the floor which I was standing which turned into a medium piece.

'_Calm down, Yuki! Move along with this crazy floor!_' I said in my mind… while gritted my teeth together

I then saw Colonnello ,with a calm face and crossed arms, and a freaked out Ryohei and Basil.

"Calm down, _Kora_!" he said

Tsuna was screaming out on top of his lungs like a scared little animal then Reborn jumped behind one of the floor pieces which was behind Tsuna

"_Baka_-Tsuna, you know this technique!" said Reborn

Tsuna was still screaming or should I say freaking out while screaming….

Then I turned to the battlefield where Mammon was floating to where Chrome is

"I thought so." He said while jumping to each floor pieces "You use spells just like I do. But you won't be able to take money from me with child's play!"

He was directly in front of Chrome… tentacles appeared from Mammon's face and suddenly covered Chrome's entire face

"Ah!" I screamed

"Gyah!" she screamed

After that, everything went back to normal… Tsuna sighed in relief

"Hey, the floor's back to normal." Announced Takeshi

"Hey, look at that!" Reborn pointed out Chrome who was now suffocating from the tighten grip of the tentacles

"That's…" said Tsuna with a stunned look

"Too weak." Said Mammon "This won't even make for a show."

"Who are you talking to?"

Suddenly… Chrome appeared from behind!

I didn't mind for a second on what was the tentacles gripping on then basketballs had fallen…

"Over here."

The tentacles were gripping into a cage of basketball balls… my jaws dropped and I blinked two times.

"The girl turned into basketballs!" said Ryohei

Gokudera was rubbing his eyes to see if his eyes were tricking him… which were not.

"What's going on?!" asked Tsuna

"It was an illusion, _Kora_!" said Colonnello

"An illusion?!" Tsuna and I shouted in unison

"It is a battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive the other." Reborn explained "You aren't able to see an amazing fight like this all the time"

'_Illusions…_' then hit me '_T-This the illusions that Kyo-nii was talking about!_'

"_Keep an eye on those illusions while you're add it."_ That was all he said after I left…

"Mukuro's first path of Hell!" Tsuna blurted out

"Tenth! She's really Mukuro!" said Gokudera trying to convince him

"Illusions…" I focused on what's happening now "…"

The tentacles were going back to Mammon…

"I'm glad you've got some skill."

There was a toilet paper under his cloak down to his… uhhh…. Butt?

"I can use 'it' to my heart's content. In front of you."

A metal chain drop from inside his cloak…

"Let's go, Phantasma!"

The frog's ,which was the one on Mammon's head, head began cracking up… and when I said when it was cracking up I literally meant it was cracking through the center of its head!

Anyways… the frog head finally cracked leaving a yellow scale like coming out…

I made a disgusted face 'What is that?!'

The yellow scale revealed to be a…. yellowed scale salamander…

"What?!" yelled out Ryohei

"How bizarre!" said Basil

The salamander jumped off on Mammon's head and started to circle around… The marks on Mammon's cheek grew longer then the salamander bitten it tail forming a halo… a pacifier was revealed inside Mammon's cloak then he began to float in the air … Reborn and Colonnello's pacifiers began to glow

"That spiral frog and that blue pacifier… He was alive, _kora_!"

"I thought as much. He is the Arcobaleno Viper!"

Chrome froze for a while…

"H-He's floating!" shouted Tsuna "He's an Arcobaleno too?!"

"Yeah." Colonnello replied back "He is one of the ultimate babies, an Arcobaleno, _Kora_!"

"Viper of the indigo pacifier." Said Reborn "They say he is a magician with the greatest psychic abilities among the Arcobaleno."

"Psychic?" said Gokudera "You mean a psionics?! That's so occult!"

"I heard he'd gone missing in the middle of a battle." Said Colonnello "But why didn't my pacifier glow until now, _Kora_?"

"I don't understand… but it seems like he blocked the functions of the pacifier with that chain" explained Reborn

"A side effect of research that doesn't concern. Unlike you, I didn't lack the determination to break this curse."

Tsuna blinked twice… then he looked at Reborn and Colonnello

"What is he talking about?" asked Tsuna

"Not good. Against that _baka_, a normal magician doesn't stand a chance, _kora._"

"Don't underestimate her, Colonnello. Chrome isn't just any magician."

Colonnello looked at Reborn… curious

Chrome spun her trident and said

"I won't lose to anyone!"

She ran towards Mammon trying to slash and stab Mammon continuously

"If you can't fly, swinging that stick around won't do you any good!" said Mammon while dodging

Chrome tries to slash Mammon again but failed

Tsuna was stunned at hat he was watching

"He dodged again." Said Takeshi

Mammon floats even higher… while up in the air Chrome summoned dark green snakes with red mysterious background.

"What's this?!"

The snakes warped Mammon all over

"This isn't an illusion." He said

"Nice going!" complimented Ryohei

"A-Amazing! It seems to be working." Said Basil… he was stunned

"Summoning beasts like that…" said Gokudera

"Yeah… this is the first time I'm seeing such a tremendous battle…" I said

"Mukuro's skill! The path of the beast!" Tsuna blurted out

"Tenth! This girl is definitely possessed by Mukuro!"

Tsuna went silent and looked at Chrome… Chrome charges once more and was about to strike Mammon

"Yeah! Finish him!" shouted Ryohei

The indigo pacifier glowed once more but this time it was brighter than the last time… it blown off the snakes away… Chrome was pushed away but manages to keep her balance from falling

"I'll unleash my power too. I'll take my time in revealing your secret after that."

Chrome spun her trident once more and hit the floor again and pillars of fire came out bursting out of nowhere… it covered the whole battle field… one of those pillars hit Mammon…

"She did it!" said Tsuna with amazement

"A direct hit!" said Gokudera

"Sugoi…" I mumbled

"Not yet!" said Reborn

Mammon came out of the pillar of fire… unharmed…

"Your illusions are certainly first class. If for a moment I had felt that the pillar of fire was real, I would have been burnt to a crisp. Thus, your weak spot is an illusion as well!"

He turned around and his face shows a void of darkness then a cold blizzard came and froze the battle field and gym

Tsuna was surprised and Gokudera felt the coldness so did I.

"S-So cold…" I muttered

"What's this cold?!" asked Ryohei

"The pillars of fire froze?" said Basil

"What a mistake. I fell for the illusion, _kora_!"

"Me too. As expected from Viper." Said Reborn

Mammon began explaining what is an illusion and its purpose and so on ….

He snapped his fingers and instantly Chrome's legs were frozen…

"How does it feel, the power of the accursed Arcobaleno?" said Mammon "Now show me your true form."

Chrome bit her lip and stared at him…

"No matter what you do, it's too late. You already a denizen of my illusion world."

He spun his finger controlling Chrome while her legs were frozen. He controlled her and hit her into another ice pillar… she then dropped to the floor

"Not good, _kora._"

"Yeah."

Chrome quickly snatches her weapon protectively… the kid noticed it and said…

"That weapon seems to be very important to you." He rose his hand

"N-No." she mumbled

His hand turned into a crushing fist…

"No!" she screamed

Her weapon broke into pieces… My face went blue for no reason… my hands covered my mouth…

Chrome started to cough out blood and she falls to the floor

"Wha? What?!" screamed Tsuna

"What happened?!" asked Takeshi

"Suddenly she doesn't look well!" said Basil

"H-Hey! Look at that!" pointed out Ryohei

Chrome's stomach cave in… she was suffering…

"She's caving in." said Gokudera

Tsuna began panicking while his hands where on his heads…

"Is this an illusion too?!"

Mammon floats down…

"This is an illusion. What's going on? What's with this girl?"

Chrome was still suffering…

"Tell me this can't be happening…" my eyes stood in horror

Then a vision came inside my head…

"Mukuro-sama…" she muttered

As I saw the vision in my head that was completely taking over my mind… my face turned into a scared face…

"Yuki-chan, are you all right?" asked Takeshi as he confronted me

"…"

"Mukuro-sama…" she said that name again

"It's hard to believe, but it sem like she's been surviving with illusions for organs." Explained Mammon

"Organs made of illusions?!" said Tsuna in shock

"That's why her stomach caved in when she lost control of her illusions." Said Reborn

"Then that girl doesn't have internal organs?!" panicked Tsuna

"Tomare…" I said

Everyone stared at me…

"Yuki, what's wrong, _kora_?" asked Colonnello

"Tomare…" tears burst out of my eyes "Stop showing this!" I shouted

"Calm down, Yuki!" said Takeshi

"Mukuro-sama… I wanted to help you." Tears fell down on her face

"What? Once he got started. Mammon completely dominated her. And I only got to see a little bit of the arcobaleno's power." Said Belphegor

"Now, it's all over." Announced Leviathan

Then mist surrounded Chrome's body…

"The mist surrounded that girl!" shouted Ryohei

"She's simply using the last bit of her power to hide her ugly corpse. It's something female magicians often do."

"He's coming." Said Tsuna

Reborn and Colonnello turned to Tsuna in unison…

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" asked Reborn

"Tenth?"

"He's coming!" he repeated

"Tsuna, what's the matter?" asked Takeshi

"It's him! He's coming!"

"He?" asked Takeshi

"What are you talking about, Tenth?" asked Gokudera

"Mukuro is!" he shouted "Rokudo Mukuro is coming!"

Something just jabbed into my head like a memory or vision…

"KYAA!" I screamed as my eyes turned dark and blankly spaced out…

~Normal POV~

Yamamoto was able to catch Yuki before she could fall…

"Oi! Yuki!" cried Yamamoto

"What happened to her?!" asked Ryohei

Reborn stared at her…

"…" he went silent

"Yuki! Wake up!" he tried waking her up but it didn't "It's no good she won't wake up!"

"She's still breathing but…"

"Yamamoto." Reborn called his attention "Don't let go of Yuki not even one second until she recovers."

Yamamoto stared at him… then he nodded and glanced at Yuki

"Kufufufu." A small laugh was heard…

_Yuki opened her eyes… she was wearing a snowy white dress… she looked to her surroundings… she was in a forest with trees and an ocean surrounding it…_

_"Where am i?" she questioned herself_

_"Yuki-chan." A voice called her from behind_

_She turned around and saw a girl with purple hair covering her right eye and wearing a white _

_dress as well…_

_Yuki's eyes widened and finally spoke…_

_"Nagi-chan…" she said_


	11. Chapter 10: Finding out the truth

**In the previous chapter... **

_Mammon or so-called the Arcobaleno's indigo pacifier holder, Viper completely dominated the mysterious girl, Chrome Dokuro with his illusions. At the same time, Yuki faints while her eyes had no any sign of emotion._

=Narrator's POV=

The mist surrounding Chrome was turning in to a ball of mist

"Kufufufu."

Mammon floats down and hears the voice…

"A man's voice…?"

The floor was smashed and lead straight towards Mammon

"Gah!"

"Kufufufu. You seem lively as ever, little Mafioso."

The mist cleared up revealing a man with a Kokuyo Middle school uniform, a trident on hand, black gloves, red and blue eyes or mismatched eyes, and a pineapple hairstyle.

"Wh-?" said Basil… he was speechless

"Who is that?" asked Ryohei

"The girl…" said Leviathan in surprise

Mukuro stands up and stares at Mammon who was on the crumbled ground

"Rokudo Mukuro. There's no mistake." Said Gokudera

"Mukuro was safe after that." Said Tsuna

"It's been some time." Said Mukuro "I've come back from the edge of transmigration."

"So that's who the Guardian of Mist really is, _kora_!"

Reborn just smirk and titled his hat…

_"N-Nagi-chan… is that really you?" Yuki asked her_

_She nodded and pointed at the side…_

_"…"_

_"_So that's who the Guardian of Mist really is, _kora_!_"_

_Yuki looked up and saw a scene where it was showing a boy in a Kokuyo middle school uniform_

_"I-is he… Rokudo Mukuro…?" stuttered Yuki_

_"Mukuro-sama…"_

_Mammon began explaining how he heard Mukuro's name and said he escaped from the Vedicare prison._

"Again?!" shouted Tsuna

Gokudera's jaw dropped

However, Mammon told them their escape was a complete failure and was sent to the lowest level of prison, where even light and sound couldn't reach him.

"Kufufufu. I see that the intelligence of Varia, the prided Vongola special assassination squad, is pathetic."

Mammon got irritated because of Mukuro's words

"In reality, I'm really here."

"You're certainly a pain. All right, let's make it clear. You're an illusion wrapped around that girl right?" said Mammon

Mammon's face disappears and a very cold blizzard came out… it surrounded the whole field

"It's a blizzard!" announced Basil

"It's cold! We're going to freeze to death!" said Ryohei

"I'm not much of a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself."

"Oya?"

Mukuro's was being frozen to his feet…

"Oya, Oya."

"Oi." Said Colonnello

Everyone's eyes widened to see Mukuro has been frozen all over…

"He's completely frozen!" informed Ryohei

_"He's completely frozen! What should we do Nagi?!"_

_"…"_

_"Nagi-chan…?"_

"So that Mukuro was an illusion?!" _said Gokudera_

"That's…" _said Tsuna_

_The two girls that were in an illusionary world watching Mammon float now and his face turn into a metal hammer_

"Now let's unmask who you really are."_ Mammon charges to the frozen Mukuro_

_Nagi held out an opened hand and clench it into a fist making the vision closer…_

_"Nagi-chan…"Yuki said in concern 'Is this really the Nagi-chan I know?'_

**~Le time skip~**

As the two girls watch the battle up close in the illusionary world, they were silent after the two Mist guardians were battling… Apparently, Mammon unleashed his power making everyone in the battlefield having a headache except for the two girls. Mukuro also did the same but was greater than Mammon's. Mukuro dominated Mammon thus defeating Mammon exploding into pieces. After Mammon was ripped into pieces, Mukuro landed gracefully on the floor and showed the Cervello a completed Vongola Mist Ring in hand.

"The Mist Ring is now in the possession of Chrome Dokuro. This winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro." Announced the Cervello

Reborn then smiles… while everyone was deadpanned.

"That Viper is…"

"In pieces. Ushishishi." Belphegor continued Colonnello's phrase with his signature laugh

"T-That's… Y-You didn't have to go that far." Said Tsuna nervously

Mukuro stands up and said…

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy. You're naïve to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He turned his back "Let me just say there's no need to worry."

"Eh?" Tsuna made a confused look on his face

"That baby run away. He'd saved enough energy for him to escape from the start." Said Mukuro "He was a shrewd Arcobaleno."

"Gola Mosca. After the conflict, kill Mammon." Commanded Xanxus

"Oya Oya, You really are the dark side of the Mafia, aren't you, Xanxus?" said Mukuro in sarcasm "Even I would feel awed at this terrifying scheme you've thought up."

Xanxus glared at Mukuro…

"I don't have any intentions of poking into your business because I'm not a good person. Just one thing though…" he continued "Don't mess with the candidates for the successor, thought smaller and weaker than you… isn't really someone you should trifle with, for your own good."

Xanxus shots a very cold glare at him

Mukuro turns his back on Xanxus and walks to Tsuna and the co.

"Mukuro-sama!" said Chikusa

"Amazing! You're so strong!" complimented Ken

"Kufufufu~"

"How dare you show your face here!" hissed Gokudera as he held out his dynamites

"Nani?!" Ken got pissed off

"Oi! Gokudera!" yelled Yamamoto

"Matte!" said Tsuna

"Kufufu. It's good to be so vigilant but I've no intentions of joining with the Mafia either." Said Mukuro

"…!" Tsuna got surprised

"I've only one reason for becoming your Guardian of Mist and that is to possess your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What?!" shouted Gokudera

_'He's lying it's not just that reason!'_ Tsuna said in his mind

"I knew it!" shouted Gokudera who was about to attack him

"Wait a minute, Gokudera-kun!" said Tsuna as he stopped him by holding his shoulder

"Jyuudaime…"

"Anyways, T-Thanks."

"That girl will get to her normal self when this is over…" said Mukuro as he glanced at Yuki

"R-Really?" asked Yamamoto

Mukuro smirks and swayed a little…

"I'm a little tired now… This girl…"

Mukuro falls to the ground while he was replaced with Chrome

"He turned back into that girl." Said Ryohei

_'Mukuro pushed himself too far. He used a great deal of power to materialize himself. He won't be able to come to this side for a while'_ said Reborn in his mind

"What's going on?! Is Mukuro the illusion or this girl?!" asked Gokudera confusingly

"Eh? Takeshi-kun?"

"Ah! Yuki-chan you're back!" said Yamamoto with happiness

Yuki was back to normal then she turned to Chrome…

"Ah! Chrome!" she dashed to her side

"T-That's right! How about her organs?!" said Tsuna in concern

"Don't worry. Chrome's organs are functioning properly thanks to Mukuro's illusions." Reported Reborn

Chrome was sleeping soundly and Yuki sighed in relief…

"Thank goodness." She said

"S-She's fast asleep." Said Tsuna in relief

"She gets easily tired." Said Ken "So much for humans."

'_You're humans too!'_ said Tsuna in his mind as everyone made faces =_=

"Let's go, Ken." Said Chikusa quietly

"Okay." Agreed Ken

"You guys are abandoning her?!" yelled Tsuna

Yuki made a murderous aura along with a vein

"Y-Yuki-dono, please calm yourself." Said Basil with a sweatdrop

"Who cares. She can walk her own when she wakes up. I'm not going to baby-sit this woman. She's not Mukuro-san anyway." Ken said as he and Chikusa walked away

The murderous aura of Yuki turned more and more murderous…

_'I'LL… BITE YOU GUYS…. TO DEATH!'_ shouted Yuki in her mind

Reborn just smirk at this scene and proceed to Tsuna's thoughts.

_'That's right…Mukuro is still in that cold and dark place…'_ thought Tsuna

"Don't sympathy him. Don't ever forget what Mukuro's done to you." Said Reborn

Tsuna looked at him blankly and was interrupted by the Cervello…

"Tomorrow is the long-awaited final battle of the Guardians the match between the Cloud Guardians." Announced the Cervello

Yuki's murderous aura faded and turned in to a pale face plastered all over…

"It's Hibari's turn." Said Gokudera

"Yeah." Agreed Yamamoto

**~Le time skip again~**

**Namimori Riverbank…**

"Yo." Said Dino who has just arrived walking to a certain person "Your match will be tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

The person turns around and pulled out one tonfa and smirked.

"Give it a try." Said Kyoya as he glanced at Dino

**Back to Tsuna and the co…**

"Yeah." Agreed Gokudera

"That's right. Hibari-san will…" said Tsuna

"When he's an ally, he is extremely dependable!" shouted Ryohei

"…" Yuki made a worried look

Colonnello flies from above…

"That's being naïve, _kora_!"

"Eh?" Tsuna made a curious face

"If Xanxus is this confident, it means he is certain that Mosca will win." Said Reborn

"That means Hibari-san is…"

**Back to Kyoya…**

"Isn't that enough for today?" said Dino to Kyoya

Kyoya charges to Dino to kill him *cough* I mean beat him up….

"He's not even listening." Muttered Dino as Kyoya was about to hit him but immediately dodged "Careful!"

"I'll bite you to death with the next one!" threatened Kyoya and once again charges to Dino

"Geez, time for me to get serious" said Dino as he held out his whip

The scene ended as Kyoya charges to Dino with a light….

Yuki's POV

**Hospital….**

I was looking after Chrome…. No…. Nagi…. At her room while Tsuna and the others went to see Lambo…

**Flashback…**

_"Yuki-chan, I'll be seeing you soon" said Nagi_

_"AH! Wait, Nagi—"_

_She disappeared into sakura petals…_

_"…"_

_"Greetings, young Vongola Star Guardian."_

_I turned around to follow the voice… it was that pineapple fre- *cough* I mean, Mukuro Rokudo…_

_"Y-You're…" I stuttered_

_"Rokudo Mukuro at your service." He smirked and walked up to me then lifted my chin "You are my kawaii Nagi's friend… no… dearest friend, correct?"_

_"H-Hai…" then he let go of my chin_

_"Kufufufu. I'll be seeing you soon then, Hibari Yuki." He waved farewell_

Everything went dark and I woke up to see Takeshi holding me…

**End of flashback…**

I was getting tired and suddenly went to slept on the side of Nagi's bed…

**Almost morning…**

_"Please watch over Nagi for me, Hibari Yuki. Kufufu."_

"Gah!" I suddenly woke up….

'_That Mukuro… he entered my dreams…_' I said in my mind as I scratched my head

I noticed Nagi was not in her bed….

"Eh?! Where did she go?!"

"I'm over here."

I turned around and saw Nagi hugging her bag then she bowed down.

"Arigato. I'll be leaving now."

She turned around and was about to reach the door until I grabbed her shoulder

"Wait… Nagi." I said

She turned her head slowly and smiled… That was definitely Nagi's smile… I couldn't control myself and suddenly hugged her with tears of joy in my eyes…

"Nagi-chan…" I sobbed

She hugged back and said…

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Yuki." She said softly in my ear

I hugged her tightly and cried a few tears… It was so long... Since the last time i saw her. Her smile, her warmth, and her friendly-ness. At the end, we were reunited again. After those years of trying to shake the tears away from the corner of my eyes, she came back. _Alive_.


	12. Chapter 11: A Caring Brother

~Yuki's POV~

I was still inside Nagi's room… I was fidgeting on the couch until a voice rang up.

"Yo. I see you're still here."

I turned around and saw Dino.

"A-Ah." I said nervously with a frown

"Hm? You seem down all of the sudden." He said

"I-It's nothing at all." I lied

He stared at me for a while and smirked…

"You're worried about Kyoya, are you?"

I was stunned because he knew just by looking through my face. 'He's so sharp!"

Then my face darkened and I said…

"Y-Yeah…"

"Don't worry about him. Your brother is perfect." Said Dino as he patted my back "He's not the type of guy to lose to anyone."

"…"

"… I'll be going now. I still have some business to deal with. Ja ne." he said as he closed the door

I sighed and stood up and looked to the ground…

_'You better be right, Dino-san…'_ I said in my mind

**Outside…**

I walked out of the hospital with my jacket on my shoulder. Then, I crossed paths with Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryohei.

"Yo, Yuki-chan." Greeted Takeshi

"Woman." Said Gokudera with an irritated look

"Good morning to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei

"O-Oh… Ohayou…" I said with a little depress emotion

"Hm. You seem a little down, Yuki-chan." Then he put his hand on my forehead "You're a little warm."

"Of course she is! She's alive, baseball-freak!" said Gokudera

"You don't look your normal self." Said Ryohei

"It's just…" I said as I gritted my teeth "… I have to go now!"

I ran pass them like a wind blowing to their faces.

"I'll see you later night!" I cried out

There I left them with curious faces.

~Takeshi's POV~

"That's strange.."

"What's strange, baseball-Baka?" Said Gokudera "Besides from seeing her in that mood."

"Nope." I said

"Then, what?" asked Senpai

"Her speed decreased a little." I laughed

"Useless baseball-freak." Muttered Gokudera

"Now Now why don't we go inside now." I said

"Let's go to the EXTREME!" shouted Senpai

"You're too loud, turf head!" shouted Gokudera

"Now now. Let's go." I said as I opened the door with a smile

"Tch."

We all walked inside and met Dino…

~Yuki's POV~

**Home…**

I walked inside and saw Shiro and Hiroto running towards me then slipped and fallen with a crash.

"Ouch… Thanks a lot, Hiroto!" yelled Shiro

"What?! Me?! You were clearly in front of me when we ran towards her!" snarled Hiroto

And once again the two bodyguards started yelling at each other like a bunch of 5 year olds… who am I kidding? THEY ARE CHILDREN. I sighed and went to stop them but someone else did.

He grabbed them from the collar and was pinned down on the floor their faces were on the Japanese floor.

"Now, why don't you guys stop fighting and greet Hime-chan properly."

"Cielo!" I cried out in surprise

"Great to see you, Hime-chan!" he said

Kazeya Cielo, a 12-year-old boy who was half Italian and Half Japanese [His father is Japanese while his mother was Italian (Shiro and Hiroto's father are brothers with Cielo's father)]. He's a cousin of Shiro and Hiroto. He has dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Cut that out, Cielo. Let go of our Kous."

"Kaminari!"

"Welcome home, Hime." He bowed down

"What's with the formalities around this time?" I muttered

Kaminari, a 16-year-old boy, is one of the henchmen of Hiro-san. He has messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes to be exact. He was chosen as a bodyguard by Hiro-san. Now he serves two families; my family and the Kazeya Family

"Would you let us go?!" shouted Shiro

"We really need to speak with Hime!" shouted Hiroto

"You guys always ruin the fun." Said Cielo as he let go of them and turned his head

"Kids these days" mumbled Shiro and Hiroto

"Anyways…" said Shiro "Kyoya-san is—"

"You."

My brother cut-off Shiro's sentence before he could say anything. He then dragged me all the way to our garden. Then he approached a chair and pulled it out of the table.

"Sit." He commanded

I sat on the chair then he sat on the other chair as well. He stared at my steel gray eyes and said…

"Don't be like that." He said

I froze and said…

"W-What are you—"

"You know what I'm talking about." He interrupted me with a glare

'He's on to me!' I said in my mind

I thought of a plan to escape from his sight.

"Don't you dare think of trying to escape from me, Omnivore." He said eyeing me with his piercing steel gray eyes

'_He's really sharp!_' I said in my mind as I gulped

"L-Look." I said nervously "I-I don't know what your—"

He suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up which made me… pretty scared of his glaring face.

"Don't fool me with your lies!" he yelled at me

My eyes widened… he was yelling at me… I just looked down and said…

"I'm sorry…" I said with a slight of teary eyes on my face "I don't want you to get killed in the battle that's all."

Tears pour down to my cheeks and landing on my lap… I sobbed and tried to stop crying in front of him… I know he didn't like seeing me crying but I can't stop the tears flowing down… then I felt a hand on my face. I looked up and saw my brother with his emotionless face.

"Stop crying." He said as he wiped away the tears "You do know I hate to see you crying like that."

I sniffled and said…

"Just be careful and don't lose."

I pulled out a pinky

"Hn?"

"Promise?" I said

"Promise." He said as he pulled out his pinky as well and grasp onto mine

"Arigato, Kyo-nii." I said as I hugged him

He hugged back with one hand then did a small smile. That moment ended with a little sunlight and a little breeze flown on our brother and sister talk.

**~9:30 pm…~**

Iwas walking to Nami High with my brother. I couldn't help but fidgeting for this upcoming battle known as… the Cloud Ring Battle.

"Stop that." Said my brother "It's very annoying."

"Stop me all you can but I can't stop it because of this—" my sentence was cut-off by a finger on my lips

"We already talked about this earlier, right?" he said with a monotone voice "Now, stop fidgeting or I'll knock you out until we get there."

I nodded my head and he put down his finger. We continued to walk until we reached Namimori Middle School.

~Narrator's POV~

**Namimori Middle School…**

The day of the last battle awaits us. The other guardians were already at the school except for our today's hero.

"Listen up." Said Gokudera "We're going to win no matter what!"

"What are you talking about, Gokudera?" asked Yamamoto "Hibari is the one who is fighting."

"What good is it to get excited?" asked Ryohei

"I know that!" protested Gokudera "But you heard it. The Tenth entrusted us with this and he isn't present. We can't lose because we weren't cheering enough!"

"Hahaha. That's a weird logic." Laughed Yamamoto

"You'll never understand, you baseball-freak!" snarled Gokudera

"_Ta ko he-do_, I don't get it either, but I'm extremely fired up!" shouted Ryohei

"Oh. Today's hero is here." Announced Yamamoto

The three of them looked at the entrance of the school grounds…

…Kyoya arrived along with Yuki behind him.

"Why are you here?" asked Kyoya

"What was that?!" hissed Gokudera

"Maa~ Maa~" Yamamoto hold onto Gokudera's shoulder "We're here to…"

"… Cheer you on." Continued Ryohei

"Hn. You're an eyesore." He said and turned to Yuki who had a worried face plastered all over. Then he turned back to them "If you don't leave, I'll bite you to death."

"What?!" snarled Gokudera

"Hahaha." Laughed Yamamoto

"What's with the attitude?!" Ryohei finally snapped "I'm extremely mad!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down." Said Yamamoto as he placed his hand on the shoulders of his two irritated friends "We just happened to be passing by, so don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?"

Then a mysterious robotic foots landed behind Kyoya and Yuki. The Star Guardian froze a little and turned around slowly.

"Hn. I see." He said as he looked at the corner of his eyes then he turned his head and pulled out one of his tonfas "I just need to bite that to death."

The Gola Mosca was behind him and Yuki…

** Cloud Ring Battle **

They were at the battle field of the Cloud Guardians…

"This is…" said Ryohei

"Yes, this is the combat field for the Cloud Guardians, Cloud Ground." Announced the Cervello

"What did they do?" asked Ryohei

"The exercise ground is…" said Yuki

"T-Those are…" said Gokudera "G-Gatling guns!"

"What are Gatling guns doing in the battlefield?" questioned Yuki nervously

"The Cloud Guardian's duty is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the Family while taking an independent stance… without being bound by anything." Explained the Cervello

**~le time skip~**

One of the Cervello pulled out a cloth from inside her vest and crumbled it then threw inside the battle field. The Gatling guns reacted with the simple cloth coming down then it fired at the cloth thus eliminating it into smaller pieces. Gokudera's, Yamamoto's, Yuki's, and Ryohei's jaws dropped from the scene.

"It's like a battlefield!" said Ryohei

_'Baka. Of course it's a battlefield_' said Yuki in her mind 'Every guardian has a battlefield.'

"If you're scared, run away, like your boss did." Said Levi

"Ushishi~" chuckled Belphegor

"Don't mock him! The Tenth didn't run!" snarled Gokudera

Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder and said…

"Tsuna has no need to come. Hibari is our ace. He won't lose" said Yamamoto

"That's right! My Onii-san will win this fight!" Yuki mumbled something "Just like what he promised…"

"Yuki-chan…"

"What was that?" hissed Levi

"Hmph. Ace?" then Xanxus started laughing "Hahahaha! I can't wait!"

Kyoya and the Gola Mosca were inside the battlefield while the Cervello were checking the rings if they were real or not. At last, they were confirmed real… Ken and Chikusa were already there then Chrome arrived

"Ken? Chikusa?" said Chrome with a low voice

"It's a plain, but we're watching this for Mukuro-sama." Said Chikusa

"Your job is over!" snarled Ken

Yuki then shot a glare at them with a murderous aura

"You don't have to come anymore!" said Ken

"I want to watch as well" said Chrome as she sits down on the ground

"Stay farther away!" commanded Ken

"Ken, it's about to start." Said Chikusa

They sat down on the ground and watched… Yuki sat down next to Chrome

"Yuki-chan…"

"Hey, Chrome-chan…" Yuki said with a smile

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"You're worried." She said

"…"

"Yuki-chan…"

The three boys then formed a circle…

"Hibari, fight." They said in a low voice not usually in a louder voice "AH!"

"Hey, turf head! Your voice is to quiet!" said Gokudera

"What? I can't get fired up since Hibari won't join us." Said Ryohei

_'Of course he won't. He doesn't like crowds anyway._' Thought Yuki

"But I didn't think Gokudera, who was so against it when we started, would get so excited about it now." Said Yamamoto

Gokudera turned his back on them and said…

"Of course. The Tenth would have done this if he were here."

"Then, we will begin The Ring of Cloud," announced the Cervello

"Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyoya. Battle start!"

The first one to charge was the Gola Mosca. It fired jets on its legs and charged towards Kyoya then shoot bullets at him. Kyoya swiftly dodged them all then aimed at its head and tore off its other arm with his tonfas. Kyoya left in on the ground broken into pieces with some electricity on it then finally exploding while Kyoya's back was turned thus making his hair blow forward to his right.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei's jaw dropped from what they saw also with widened eyes. Gokudera was twitching his mouth along with the jaw dropping. As well as Levi and Belphegor. Kyoya combined the two half rings together thus completing the Cloud Ring and winning the battle against the Gola Mosca. The Cervello were speechless and their jaws were dropped as well. Yuki just… deadpanned at the scene and finally her eyes widened as she formed a smile.

Yuki clasped her hands and said softly…

"Thank goodness."

"I don't want this." He said as he threw the ring to the Cervello

The ring was successfully captured by one of the Cervello, Kyoya then turned to Xanxus and pulled out his tonfas

"You sitting there. Come on down." He said "I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home."

Yuki slapped her forehead and looked at his brother with a slight of calling him.

"What?!" said Levi

"Not 'What' Octopus." Said Belphegor

"Octopus?!"

"We've lost this conflict." Said Belphegor then he turned to Xanxus "What are we going to do, Boss?"

There was no response but a smirk.

Kyoya and Xanxus were smirking at each other then Xanxus stepped out of his royal chair and jumped inside the cloud battlefield. Xanxus's foot and one of Kyoya's tonfas collided with each other then Kyoya's jacket fell off while they were battling. Xanxus bounces back.

"My foot slipped." Said Xanxus

"I'm sure." Said Kyoya

"I'm not lying." replied Xanxus back

Beeping noises were heard on the ground where Xanxus was standing then he jump off and the mine which was buried on the ground exploded.

"I was going over to retrieve that piece of junk" said Xanxus "We've lost."

"Hn. Your face doesn't look it." Teased Kyoya

Kyoya charges to Xanxus and swings his tonfas trying to hit him but Xanxus always dodges it.

"What is Hibari doing?" said Ryohei "He won against that machine!"

"This going to be trouble…" said Yuki

"Why is that?" asked Yamamoto

"When Onii-san wants to fight someone, he'll never stop until he beats down that person or he'll go down to the end." Explained Yuki worriedly

Kyoya continues to hit Xanxus but always dodges it. He continued trying to Xanxus while dodging the bullets from the Gatling guns. Xanxus stepped onto another mine it exploded on top of Kyoya.

"Another mine!" announced Gokudera

"Hibari!" yelled out Yamamoto

"Onii-san!"

Kyoya came out of the smoke still attempting to bite Xanxus to death. The Gatling guns were still firing at them. Kyoya was still trying to hit Xaxus while dodging the bullets.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" asked Kyoya

"Relax. I won't lay a hand on you." Replied Xanxus

"As you wish." Said Kyoya "Either way, you will be bitten to death."

"He's mocking the boss!" said Levi

"Hold on, Mr. Sullen." Said Belphegor

"Hm? Sullen?!"

"If we, the losers, make a move, it'll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be-Tenth. All of us, along with the boss, will be executed." Explained Belphegor

"So you're telling me to leave that insolent kid alone?" asked Levi

"Heh. Our boss is scheming something." Said Belphegor

"What is it?" asked Levi

"I don't know. Mammon or Squalo would have known." Said Belphegor

The Gola Mosca was targeting Kyoya secretly. Kyoya stopped hitting Xanxus for a moment. At the same time, Yuki felt something around the surroundings.

"Ah."

Yuki stood up and looked right and left. She was searching for something that she felt like somewhat or something was going to happen.

"Yuki-chan?" Chrome made a curious look at her childhood friend

"….."

Kyoya hit Xanxus with his tonfa but was countered by the flame on Xanxus's hand.

"I thought you weren't going to use your hands." Said Kyoya with a smirk

Xanxus made an irritated look and dodges Kyoya's attacks one by one.

"Cervello." Called Xanxus

"Yes, Xanxus-sama?"

"Just watch how this is going to end. I'm not attacking." Said Xanxus

Kyoya was about to hit Xanxus while Xanxus smirked then a green laser beam shot on Kyoya's left leg. Kyoya feel down onto his knees and let go of one tonfa.

"What was that's?"asked Gokudera

"Hibari!" shouted Yamamoto

"Onii-san!" shouted Yuki

Suddenly missiles headed towards Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

"Look out!"

The trio ducked in cover and manage to be safe.

On the other hand, another missile was about to hit Belphegor and Leviathan.

"Oh no." said Belphegor as he ran to another direction

"What?" said Levi as he got hit by the missile "Gah!"

**Back to the trio….**

"Are you all right?" asked Gokudera to Yamamoto

"Yeah." Said Yamamoto he turned to Ryohei "Are you all right, Sasagawa's brother?"

"*cough* *cough* What in the world is going on?" coughed Ryohei

"I don't have a clue." Said Gokudera

Gokudera then saw the Gola Mosca was still active.

"That's…!"

"I told you." Said Xanxus "I tried to retrieve it, but their Cloud Guardian stopped me."

The Gola Mosca released multiples of missiles, bullets, and a one shot green laser beam. The battle field was in chaos.

"A condensed-particle cannon!" shouted Gokudera

"It's attacking everything! We'll be done for!" shouted Ryohei

Xanxus was laughing at this site.

"Hahahaha! What a terrible situation!" laughed Xanxus

"He's laughing." Said Yamamoto

"He planned everything from the start so he can wipe us out. That's why he taunted Hibari." Snarled Gokudera

"How underhanded." Hissed Ryohei as he clenched his fist

Kyoya stand injuredly at the center of the rampage gripping on his jacket while twitching his eyes with anger.

"You used me?" mumbled Kyoya

A missile was heading towards Yuki.

"Yuki! Look out!" yelled Yamamoto

Yuki looked up but was frozen stiff.

"Urg… I can't move…" said Yuki as she tried to move her legs

Kyoya tried to save his sister but his leg was still injured and he can hardly move. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei were about to save her but it was too late. The missile hit Yuki.

"Yuki!"

The trio deadpanned along with Kyoya who was gritting his teeth while his bangs were covering his eyes.

Yamamoto fell onto his knees as he punched the ground.

"Yuki…"

Once the smoke cleared up, they widened their eyes (including Kyoya). They saw a young boy who was the same age as Kyoya standing in front of Yuki protecting her.

"Ma. Kyoya, how could you been used like that?" asked the mysterious boy to Kyoya "You got Hime involve in this situation as well."

Kyoya made an irritated look and said…

"Arion."

Yuki opened her eyes and saw a dirty blonde headed boy with no sign emotion on his eyes.

"Arion-nii…" said Yuki

"Are you all right, Hime?" asked Arion with a monotone voice

Yuki nodded her head and stood up slightly. Kyoya walked up to Arion with a glare.

"Onii-san!" Yuki held Kyoya by the arm as he tried to stand up on his on

"Kazeya Arion." Said Kyoya

"Yo, Kyoya. Long time no see." Said Arion

Chrome then entered the battlefield without thinking first.

"Oi! The field is dangerous!" yelled out Ryohei

Chrome stepped on a mine but before blowing up into bits she was saved by Ken and Chikusa.

"Ken? Chikusa?"

"You're a troublesome woman!" said Ken

Then the gatling gun turned to the trio and the Gola Mosca approached them slowly.

"Not good." Said Yamamoto

"They've been surrounded!" said Gokudera

"Chrome!" yelled out Yuki

Ken and Chikusa protected Chrome. The gatling fired bullets while the Gola Mosca fired a green laser beam at them. Before they got hit, they were protected by a Sky flame barrier.

"That's…" said Gokudera

"Is it really…?" said Yuki

"That flame. He's come." Said Xanxus quietly

The Sky flame barrier disappears and Chrome turned her head and saw…

"Boss."

Sawada Tsunayoshi has arrived from the battle.

"That's…" said Ryohei

"The Tenth!" said Gokudera

"Tsuna!" said Yuki

**~Le time skip~**

Yuki's POV

After Tsuna defeated the Gola Mosca and revealing the Vongola Ninth and declaring the Sky ring battle which was tomorrow, Kyo-nii, Arion, and I were going back home from the battle. My brother was hung up his arms around mines and Arion's shoulders.

"Kyo-nii, are you all right?" I asked him with concern

"Y-Yeah." He replied back

"You should be asking yourself, Hime." Said Arion suddenly

I deadpanned with a little sweat on my head. My brother glanced at me then to Arion.

"W-Wha—"

"Your ankle." He said "Does it still hurt?"

I looked to the other side to not show my face. My brother looked down and saw my bleeding ankle. Onii-san let go off of our shoulders.

"Kyo-nii?"

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya stood there staring at them. I walk towards him but swayed a little because of the pain on my ankle. Arion caught me on time.

"Be careful." Said Arion as he help me stood up straight

Kyoya walked over to me and carried me piggy back-style.

"Muu~ Kyo-nii, I can walk by myself!" I said to him

"No. you can barely stand." He said "It was my fault after all."

"Kyo-nii…"

Arion laughed a little and mumbled…

"Softie as ever." He said

The two of us glared at Arion which made him sweatdropped.

**Home…**

After that long walk while on my brother's back, we were home at last. My brother placed me on the couch of the living room.

"Hiro, tend my sister's wound." Commanded Kyoya

"But Young Master how about your—"

"I'll tend it myself." He said as he walked away limping to his room

I slapped my forehead and crossed my arms. Hiro tended my wound on my ankle.

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain

"S-Sorry… Does it still hurt?" Asked Hiro

"No, it's fine. Just a little fire spark in it." I said nervously then I placed my head on the couch's leaning part

"Hime?"

"… I wonder what will happen tomorrow…" I said 'Niela-chan…'

The door suddenly flew open revealing a shocked Cielo and a deadpanned Shiro & Hiroto. Arion glanced at Cielo and drank his coffee.

"Arion-nii! Why didn't you told me you're going to Japan?!" asked Cielo furiously

"I wanted to surprise you." Said Arion as he took a sip of his coffee "I could've come earlier but I ran into a little situation."

"You could've called me by then!" shouted Cielo

"I told you I ran into a little situation." Said Arion calmly

"What kind of situation is that anyway?!" snarled Cielo "You—"

A dagger was placed on Cielo's neck. Cielo gulped in fear while Arion took a sip of his coffee while pointing his dagger on his little brother's throat.

Kazeya Arion, a 17-year-old boy, is the older brother of Cielo. He was a childhood friend of my brother. He normally talks calm and with an emotionless face. He can get annoyed easily. He uses daggers as his weapons though.

"Those guys never change." Said Shiro

"I agree." Said Hiroto

"Hey, you two. Can you pass the bandages from the first-aid kit?" asked Hiro

Shiro and Hiroto noticed me and deadpanned.

"H-Hime!"

They ran towards me with the first-aid kit.

"Hime, what happened to you?" asked Shiro and Hiroto worriedly

"O-Oh that. It's a long story." I said as I scratched my cheek

I frowned for no reason which made the twins curious.

'_What will happen tomorrow? Will Tsuna be able to defeat that horrible monster?_' I said in my thoughts

I gritted my teeth picturing them all. I punched the couch's bed with a furious face. Everyone in the room stared at me blankly.

_'Niela-chan, what am I going to do in this kind of situation?!'_ I said in my mind gritting my teeth then I remembered something what she told me before she left it was our last training day.

_Flashback…_

_Daniela and I were closing our training for today. We laid on the grass and looked up on the orange sky. She was leaving tomorrow…_

_"Niela-chan, do you think I'll win tomorrow?" I asked her with a frown_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked me_

_I was losing my confidence_

_"What if we lose? Can we still fight back?" I asked with a worried face_

_"…"_

_"Reborn told me the enemy's boss is really a violent person. If we lose this Ring Conflict it'll be the end of the family. That's all I heard from Reborn." I said picturing in my head everyone getting hurt in the fight_

_I put my hands behind my head and thought for a bit then Daniela spoke…_

_"Don't say stuff like that."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Your friends believe in you. That's why you were chosen. If you believe in your friends and comrades they will believe in you as well" she said as a breeze flow right through her hair _

_"You must win this battle, you're the Star guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, The star is the one who guides her famiglia to the right way. You're their guider, Yuki-chan."_

_"Niela-chan…"_

_"No matter what. You are their light in the battle." She said with a smile_

_End of flashback…_

'Niela-chan… I understand…' I said in my mind as I looked at the ring that was around my neck 'We will win this… for everyone'

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain

"G-Gomen ne sai, Hime!" apologized Hiro

I sighed and closed my eyes a bit.

~Kyoya's POV~

I finished tending my wound on my leg. I couldn't believe he used me. I banged my hand on my desk while gritting my teeth. I even got my little sister involved.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

My little friend called out to me outside of the window. I opened the window and the yellow canary bird flew onto my shoulder.

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"…" I stared at him for a second and looked up onto the dark and starry night. It was that night where it all happened… the night I found out she was leaving Namimori…

"Midori~ Tanabiku~ Namimori~ no~"

The yellow canary bird began singing…

"Dai naku~ sho naku~ nami ga ii~"

I petted him until the moon and the stars showed after the clouds passed.

_'One Night Star… the last song we sang together before we got separated._'


	13. Chapter 12: Eight Rings in the Sky

***Morning…***

I was walking down the hallways then I noticed my sister playing at the backyard. She was playing her favorite sport as always… _Soccer._ It occurs to me why she liked that sport even though she is a girl. She doesn't even act like a boy but she still loved that sport. She always practices every morning… I sighed and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Young Master" greeted Hiro

"Ohayou." I greeted back

I sat on the chair of the dining table and yawned. Our maid handed out my breakfast. I took a bite of it and just continued until I was done.

"Strange isn't it?" asked Hiro

"Hn?"

"Even though Hime likes Soccer she still acts like a normal girl." Said Hiro "No wonder her speed always increases more than my two boys."

He laughed until I was done eating my food. I walked out of the kitchen…

**Backyard…**

I was walking to the backyard to watch her play or just take a nap beside the tree.

"Cielo!" Yuki passed the ball to Cielo

"H-Hai!"

Cielo tried to catch it but slipped…

"Cielo, your speed has to in the right amount so that you can catch the ball." Said Arion

"I know that!" yelled Cielo

Everyone laughed at the scene but I couldn't help but do a small smile. Yuki noticed me and ran towards me.

"Ohayou, Kyo-nii!" she greeted me

"You shouldn't be playing that sport until your ankle heals up." I said

"I'm perfectly fine! I can walk freely now!" she said with a smile

I sighed and said…

"Suit yourself."

Arion walk up to me and handed out an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked him

"It's a letter from the Cervello." Said Yuki

"Hn."

I grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Vongola Cloud and Star Guardian,_

_ This is to inform you that the Sky Battle is tomorrow and we, the Cervello, need for you to come to this battle for we need you for this battle to start. The time is still the same 10 o' clock sharp. We will see you by then._

_ -Cervello_

"Looks like we'll be going to the Sky Battle later night, right?" she asked me

I didn't replied all I did was walk away from them…

~Yuki's POV~

I watched Onii-san walk away back inside our house

'_Kyo-nii…'_

"You're looking better, Yuki."

I heard a voice and turned around then I saw Luna standing there with a smile.

"Luna!" I ran towards her "It's good to see you again."

"Yes."

"How's Niela-chan doing? Any news from her?" I asked

Luna deadpanned and tried to smile a little….

"W-Well… she's fine and all… S-She said that she'll be here until… uh… after the Sky Battle ends…" she said nervously

I made a curious face and stared at her for the time being. She sweatdropped and smiled. I changed the subject and talked about the Sky battle.

"So you're watching then?" I asked her

"Yes. I'll be watching with Reborn and the others." She said

"Wonder why are we gonna be involve in the battle?" I said

"What?"

"Nothing." I said

She made a puzzled face and was really curious. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn.

"Well, better get back to practice." I said "Cielo! Arion-nii! Let's get back to practice!"

"Hai,Hime!/Hime-chan!"

We continued to practice until the sun came down…

"Hime!"

Arion passed me the ball too far away. I ran faster to catch it and it was a complete success.

"Got it!"

"Sugio, Hime!" cheered Shiro and Hiroto

I laughed and Arion walk up to me then touched my face. I stared at him

"Your face is full of bruise." He said

"I guess you found out." I said while scratching the back of my head

"Cielo, get the first-aid kit." Commanded Arion as he let go of my face

"Hai!" Cielo followed him and grabbed the first-aid kit inside the house

He went over and handed out the first-aid kit. Arion held out one of the bandages and placed them on my cheek and over my right side forehead.

"There." He said as he scuffled his hands

"Arigato, Arion-nii!" I thanked him and hugged him

The twins grew a vein while Cielo laughed out loud. Both of them glared at Cielo. Arion patted me on the head and smiled a little.

"Now why don't we go inside to take some rest?"

They nodded and we went inside the Japanese style house.

**9:45 pm…**

**Sky Ring Battle… **

The whole families were assembled in the courtyard of the Namimori Middle High. The Cervello summoned all the guardians because they were involve in the battle because the Sky Match risks seven of the rings, as well as the Guardians' lives. They even said that they will collect the Vongola rings which we demanded why are giving back the rings. We almost risked our lives for winning this rings but we had no choice but to give them up.

"We'll take custody for this." the Cervello said in unison

After the rings have been collected, they began explaining the rules for the Sky Match. It was the same for all matches. You have to complete the ring to win this match. The field this time was the entire school.

"The entire school?!" I said

Cameras and screens were set for the observers to watch. They even prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands for us, the Guardians, to watch the battle. We place the watches on our wrist.

"It's like a miniature TV." Said Ryohei

"Hahaha. It's a super-close-up of Tsuna" laughed Takeshi which made Tsuna shrugged

"Now, will each Guardian move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands." Said the Cervello

"The fields? What going on now?" asked Levi A Than

"We will not answer any questions." Said The Cervello "If you do not obey, you will be disqualified."

"Jeez, that woman pisses me off." Said Gokudera

"Then, now is our chance to do it." Said Ryohei

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him with a curious face

"A circle." Said Takeshi

"Let's get our spirits up!" said Gokudera

"Y-You're right." Said Tsuna

Ryohei turned to me, Onii-san, and Nagi…

"You guys can just stand there!" he said "We switched to the ten-meter rule."

"The ten-meter rule?" questioned Tsuna

"Anyone within the ten meters is included n the circle. It's an Extreme rule."

"Eh?" said Tsuna confused

"What is that?" asked Gokudera

"Let's go! Sawada! Fight!" yelled out Ryohei

"AH!"

This time Basil was included in the circle and they all got separated and went to other ways.

"I'll see you later." Said Gokudera

"Boss, be careful." Said Nagi

"Do your best." Said Ryohei

"Don't push yourself." Said Takeshi

"Good luck." I said as I walked away with my brother

All of us went to our fields and stayed there until they gave us the signal to start the Sky Match. In my field there was a pole and round plate at the top of it. Not to mention, my brother's field was only next to my field so the archery field and the exercise ground were connected. I was with none other than Stelleta… she was still injured but keep on standing till the very end

'_A pole?_' I thought as I looked up

The Cervello said that the rings were placed on the top of the pole.

"We still get to fight, Pipsqueak." said Stelleta

"…" I had nothing to say to that woman who barely killed me in the battle

"Please do as you wish." Said the Cervello through the wristband "That is, if you can."

I suddenly felt something was injected to my wrist. The screen turned red within a second.

"The poison built into the wristbands has been injected into the Guardians." Announced the Cervello through the wristband

I fell down to the ground as if heat was transferred inside my body. It was like fire burning me to death.

"I-It hurts…" I said as I grasp on my chest

"W-What going on here?" asked Stelleta

She was on the ground as well. I overheard the Cervello said "Death Heater"

"The poison is called _"Death Heater_" instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die." Said the Cervello

The only way to stop the progression of the poison was to insert the ring into the Guardian's wristband. If it is inserted into the wristband, the Death Heater's antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released. I then heard a loud crash.

_'Tsuna…_' I said in my mind as I continued to breathe heavily '_T-This is…'_

"Now, the Sky Match. Xanxus vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle Start!"

All of the guardians were infected with this poison known as "Death Heater." Meanwhile, Tsuna and Xanxus were starting to clash with each other. Flame after flame, Fist after fist, X-Glove after X-Gun. I still couldn't believe this WAS the Tsuna I know for about a week before we even started becoming friends. He was really hopeless and weak if you see it but when he goes to Hyper Dying Will Mode, that Reborn told me, he becomes a whole different person from before… full of confidence, always ready to fight, and always remembering to protect his friends.

I was still suffering from the poison that was injected inside my body. The piercing pain running through it. Is this where it all ends?

I turned over to face the dark sky. I opened my eyes and looked at the starry night sky. It was that night we sang that song _9 years ago…_

**_9 years ago…_**

_"Kyo-nii~" I called out for him as he was passing by_

_"Hn. What is it?" he asked_

_"Ne, can you sing this song with me?" I asked as I handed out 2 sheets of paper_

_"Hm… One Night Star, Huh?" he said_

_"Onegai." I pleaded with puppy dog eyes_

_He sighed in defeat._

_"Fine. Let's do it inside your room." He said as he walked away_

_I followed him until I got inside my room with him._

_"Let's finish this quickly." He said_

_"Hai~!" I said happily_

_(_**bold= Kyoya**, _italic=both, _underline= Yuki)

**subete ga kawari yuku kono sekai de**  
_anata to boku dake wa sore wo mite ita_  
subete ga onaji ni mieru sekai de   
_anata to boku dake wa sore wo shitte ita_

ima mo kokoro ni wa ne utsuru _ONE NIGHT STAR ONE NIGHT STAR_  
**Ai no uta wa mada ne dekizu** _ONE NIGHT STAR ONE NIGHT STAR_

_soshite yoru nemurezu ni mieta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga_  
**kurayami ni aita** _hikari no ana to omou_  
furueru kata daku te wo _hanashi sora ni hiroge oh!_  
_sorekara tsuka meyo kagayaku ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR_

**("One Night Star" by The Arrows)**

_"There we're done. Can I go now?" he asked me but I was fast asleep on the bed_

_He sighed and placed the papers on the table. He walked over to me and placed the bed sheets over my shoulders. He walked towards the door and closed the lights. Before he was about to go out, he did a small smile and closed the door._

"Kyo…nii…" I said softly before I could close my eyes

"Omnivore…" I heard a voice… the only person to call me that was…

I turned my head to the direction where the exercise field was…

"Kyo-nii…"

"A star upon a night has already shined upon you." He said

That phrase… it's one of the phrases of the song. I then suddenly remembered what Daniela said to me

"_No matter what. You are their light in the battle."_

There it hit me… the one who can guide the family in the battle, the everlasting light that shines in the sky at night…

'The Star Guardian…' I thought

~Narrator's POV~

As Yuki continues to listen to the words that her brother and Daniela gave her, the other guardians were still suffering from this situation in hand.

**To Reborn's side…**

Luna sensed something was up. Shiro, Hiroto, Cielo, and Arion along with Ken and Chikusa were found by the Cervello who were just spying on the battle and ended up watching at the spectators' area.

"Cervello." Called out Luna

"Yes?"

"Turn all the screens to the Star Guardians' pole." Commanded Luna

Cervello were all curious with what Luna had just said. Reborn tilted his hat and smirked.

"Luna-dono?" said Basil

The Cervello had no choice but to turn all the screens to the Star Guardians' pole. When the screens flashed onto the Star Guardians' field. They saw Yuki standing up while holding the legs of the pole.

"No way…" said the Cervello "How can she stand like that? Even an elephant can't stand when it is infected by the Death Heater."

"Hime/Hime-chan…"

**To Yuki's side… **

Yuki was struggling to stand on her feet as she gripped on the pole.

'I have to do that technique before… I collapse from this poison…' she thought as she pulled out her light blue ribbon

"What are you planning, pip squeak?" asked Stelleta

"…You'll…ha… see…" huffed Yuki

Yuki swung her ribbon and it was wrapped on the legs of the pole.

**Back to Reborn's side…**

"What is she planning, _kora_?" asked Colonnello

Reborn and Luna smirked at this which made the others, including the Cervello, curious.

**To Tsuna and Xanxus…**

Tsuna and Xanxus looked at the screen that was lit up moments ago.

_'Yuki…'_ thought Tsuna

Xanxus then shot a flame bullet at Tsuna. Tsuna blocked it but turned into another direction it was heading towards the gym but completely destroying only the roof.

"Tch." Said Tsuna

**Back to Yuki…**

Yuki was holding onto the handle of the ribbon. She closed her eyes and thought for a bit

'Now!' she opened her eyes focusing on the ribbon

The sides of the ribbon began to lit up into light blue lights. It continued to do that until it reached the pole. When it reached the pole, the leg of the pole was covered in ice.

'_Blue Ice.'_

Yuki pulled the ribbon hard and broke the leg of the pole. She fell down to the ground and the pole collapsed.

Everyone was surprised at this sudden outcome. (except for Kyoya, Reborn, and Luna)

"It's covered in ice…" said Basil speechless

"H-How did she do that?" stuttered Shamal

The four bodyguards dropped their jaws along with the two Kokuyo students.

"_Blue Ice_, a move that can froze anything when it touches." Explained Luna

"As I told you before, the ribbon I gave her had lyre strings at the side. The lyre strings absorbed the condensed air making the lyre string very cold. It will react as soon as the strings lit up and eventually when it touches an object it will be frozen making the inside of the object very weak and once pulled it will shatter." Explained Reborn with a smirk

"S-Sugoi, Hime…" said Arion

"I think we underestimated Dokuro's friend." Said Ken with a sweatdrop

Chikusa pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose as an answer.

As the pole collapsed to the ground, the Star Ring dropped to Yuki's side. Yuki grabbed the ring and inserted it into the wristband. After a few moment of trying to catch her breath, she stood up and heard a crash coming from the field of the Cloud guardian

"Onii-san!" screamed Yuki as she turned around

She intentionally saw her brother standing already and was smirking at her.

_'He already got the ring?!_' thought Yuki '_Guess his stubbornness took over and made the energy for him to smash that pole._'

She sweatdroped and smiled at her brother because he was all right. Kyoya made a look that he'll be going ahead. Yuki nodded as she watched her brother running to where the Storm pole is…

"Pip squeak."

Yuki froze and turned to Stelleta who was holding a dagger. She threw it to Yuki's hand, where the Star Ring was held onto.

"Ow!"

The ring flew towards Stelleta and she inserted the ring into the wristband thus taking the antidote.

"Thanks a lot, pipsqueak." Said Stelleta "Now time to end you."

Stelleta threw daggers in front of Yuki. The daggers were attached to the burning papers.

_'Oh no!'_ thought Yuki

It was too late the daggers exploded while Yuki didn't get the chance to dodge it.

"Hime!/Hime-chan!"

Everyone widened their eyes(in the spectators' area of course) except for Reborn). Reborn frowned and tilted his hat. The smoke wasn't clearing up. The screen was covered with black thick smoke

While Kyoya was running towards the Storm Guardians' field, he heard the explosion. The explosion was coming from the Star Guardians' field. He looked at his wristband and saw nothing but smoke. He gritted his teeth as he felt guilty leaving his little sister behind like that. He was going to go back for her until he heard a laugh…

"Ushishishi~"

It was that knife-freak's voice or so called 'Genius.' Now Kyoya had two choices leaving his sister or saving the bomb-boy suffer from the poison. Of course he would save his sister. I mean, Yuki is Kyoya's ONLY sister in the world. No one can replace her in his life. Yes, a strong bond between brother and sister.

* * *

Stelleta was chuckling at the site.

"What a weak girl. I can't believe I lost to you." Said Stelleta

She turned her back and was about to walk away until…

"You think you can finish me off like that?"

The smoke had cleared up revealing a not-hurt-Yuki.

"Hime!/Hime-chan!"

Everyone sighed in relief as they saw that the Star Guardian was all right from that explosion.

"But, how did she survived that explosion even though it was a direct hit?" asked Shamal

Reborn smirked and said nothing which made everyone curious.

"Let's just say the ribbons are not ordinary ribbons at all."

Stelleta and Yuki were facing each other. Stelleta made an irritated look while Yuki smirked.

"How did you survived that explosion?" asked Stelleta

"Never underestimate my weapon." Answered Yuki as she held out another ribbon

_'Two of them?'_ thought Stelleta

Yuki spun the two ribbons at the same time. She spun the other to Stelleta that hit, not her body but her hand. The ring then was bounced back to Yuki's hand.

"Got it!"

Stelleta was now irritated with Yuki. Due to this irritation, Stelleta threw explosive daggers at her. Yet again, the daggers were in front of Yuki. Yuki continued to spin her ribbons then she turned the ribbon that was still spinning in front of her for defense.

"What are you planning?" muttered Stelleta

Yuki smirked as the daggers exploded right in front of the spinning ribbon. Smoke has been surrounded yet again.

After the smoke cleared, Yuki was nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck is that little pipsqueak?!"

"Over here."

Stelleta turned around and saw Yuki heading towards her with her spinning ribbons. Yuki hit Stelleta with the ribbons and thus defeating Stelleta with a final blow.

"She did it!" announced Shiro and Hiroto

"The ribbons I gave her were made from Leon. It can't burn nor be incinerated from anything that burns it." Explained Reborn "Let's just say she is the Star that guides the family in the battle."

Everyone glanced at Reborn then to the screen.

Yuki stood there then knelt down to her knees. She was panting from exhaustion.

"Huff… huff…huff…"

'I've got to get to the others!' she thought

As she looked at her wristband that was showing her brother fighting the Varia's Storm, Belphegor.

_'Kyo-nii…'_ she said in her thoughts

* * *

Kyoya arrived at the Storm Guardians' field. He hit Belphegor's hand as the ring flew towards the top of the hallway. Belphegor looked up and saw…

"You're…"

"Hn. Good job evading."

Kyoya appeared before Belphegor with a smirk.

"They say you're a genius."

"That's surprising." Said Belphegor as he stood up "There's someone other than us who can move. But you already know."

"Hn."

"Am I a genius or not?" said Belphegor as he pulled out a knife "Don't ask me things that everyone knows!"

He threw a knife at Kyoya but Kyoya dodged it easily. The knife turned around and was about to hit Kyoya but he sensed this and blocked it with his tonfa. Belphegor made a 'What the…' face.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kyoya

"It seems like you know how to play. I don't mind doing this with you, but what happens to your friends is none of my concern." Said Belphegor as he pulled out two knives "While you're doing this, all your friends will die. How unfortunate for you."

He threw two knives at him but dodged yet again. Kyoya ran up to him and hit him with his tonfas but Belphegor dodged as well.

"That was dangerous." Said Belphegor "And it seems like Levi was beaten. I need to make up for it on my end"

Belphegor threw knives at Kyoya again but it went pass through him.

"That's impossible." Said Belphegor as he threw knives at him again

The knives went pass through Kyoya again.

Yuki was running to where the closest guardian can be found. She glanced at her wristband and saw the knives went pass through him.

"Look like he seen through the knives." She said

_'He dodged the knives in a minimal speed and went back to his original position._' She said in her mind as she smirked

She stopped for a second as she saw Tsuna was colliding with Xanxus's flame. She turned to the rooftop where Lambo was.

_'Gokudera… thanks for saving Lambo._' Said Yuki in her mind

She continued to run to who knows where.

"Way to go, Mr. Ace." Complimented Belphegor

"No, you don't even have one letter right." Rejected Kyoya

"What a weird guy." Said Belphegor as he pulled out a thousand knives from his hands "But it's become lots of fun all of the sudden."

"Hn. Are you going to do some kind of acrobatics now?" asked Kyoya "Shall I give you a handicap for your injured leg?"

"No need, since you're dragging yours as well." Said Belphegor

The two ran towards each other at sides swiftly.

"It's pointless to simply increase the quantity." Said Kyoya

Belphegor waved his hand and the knives went to Kyoya but he blocked it two times in a row sending it to the walls. Belphegor threw six knives at Kyoya but intentionally not hit him. Kyoya ran towards him but a cut was made from his cheek and his arm. He stopped because he was surrounded with wires. He lowered his tonfas and dropped them. Kyoya fell down to his butt with his bangs covering his eyes.

"The genius wins. Does that means I'm undefeated?" said Belphegor "Well, I am a prince, after all. Bye-Bye!"

Belphegor threw knives at Kyoya but he caught the knives with his hands. Belphegor made a face.

"Hn. Oh, I see." Said Kyoya as he looked at the knives "There are strings attached to these knives. That spoils the fun. Let's end this."

Kyoya stood up and held out his tonfas.

"I'm a little surprised, but a little too quick to get elated because you know about the wires." Said Belphegor as he pulled out yet again a thousand knives then he began to wave his fingers like he was conducting "A slicing waltz performed by these knives, no one has ever escaped this. Now it's over!"

The knives formed three circles around Kyoya then the knives pointed at Kyoya.

"All this is like the wisdom weak animals use to survive." Said Kyoya as he released a chain from the end of his tonfa

Belphegor's grin turned into a frown. He waved his hands and the knives went straight to Kyoya. The knives were blocked by the spinning of two chains from his tonfas.

"If that's the case, all I need to do is knock them all down." Said Kyoya with a smirk

"N-Not good!" stuttered Belphegor

"Have you prepared yourself?" asked Kyoya as he charged towards him

"Pass!" said Belphegor as he jumped off the way thus hitting the wall instead of him

"I wouldn't be bad to go all out on you, but this is no time to be playing around. This is a group match. I'm going to get the other rings." Belphegor threw knives at Kyoya but he blocked it with his weapon "Bye-bi!"

Kyoya watched the knife-freak ran away as he stopped spinning his two chain form tonfas.

"Not as big as he talks." Muttered Kyoya as he turned around

He was about to walk away but swayed a little due to his injury on his left leg. He leaned against the wall to make him stand. He then heard crashing noises and looked up. He stared at the fighting scene of Tsuna and Xanxus.

* * *

As Yuki was running through the hallways, she heard an explosion that nearly lost her balance.

"What was that?" mumbled Yuki

She turned to the windows of the school and saw smoke filling through the air at the other unit of the school campus.

"Tsuna…"

She looked down to the window and saw Kyoya wrapping his upper arm with a cloth.

"Those wires got you good, Kyo-nii." She muttered as she caught the gaze of his brother

As the two siblings stared at each other's eyes, the teens nodded their head at each other and headed out.

Yuki and Gokudera crossed paths with each along with Lambo.

"Ah! Gokudera! Lambo!"

Yuki ran towards them…

"Snow-freak…"

We then heard explosions coming from outside. The both of us glanced at the windows of the school. There they saw Tsuna crushed on the ground. He was still up and going until Xanxus was really annoyed and flied up in the sky and shot multiples of flames at Tsuna directly.

_'Bud of Flame.'_ Thought Yuki

Xanxus delivered the final blow but Tsuna didn't attempt on dodging it instead of turning his back on it. The massive attack hit Tsuna and thus a pile of smoke surrounding him.

"Tsuna…" said Yuki as she closed her eyes tightly

Gokudera dropped the mini oxygen tank and held his hand on the glass window.

"J-Jyuudaime… Jyuudaime!" yelled out Gokudera

"T-That's…" Gokudera feel down to his knees facing the ground "That's impossible. The Jyuudaime…"

Yuki leaned on the glass window shutting her eyes completely…trying not to cry.

"No… he can't be…" she muttered

"Jyuudaime… That's impossible." Said Gokudera as he stood up "There's no way the Jyuudaime would be defeated."

"Tsuna, you can't be defeated like this." said Yuki as she opened her eyes again

Tsuna was up in his feet and started to battle Xanxus again. The two guardians' faces lit up.

"Gokudera, let's go to the Sun Guardians' field."

For once Gokudera agreed with her and headed out to where Sasagawa Ryohei was.

**Namimori Middle School's Building Block B…**

As Yamamoto Takeshi was still breathing heavily on the floor, a hand grab onto Yamamoto's. a ring was inserted into Yamamoto's wristband thus receiving the antidote.

"That almost had me." Said Yamamoto as he stood up "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"If you died on school grounds, it'd disrupt the peace." Said Kyoya as he turned around "If you're going to die, do it outside."

"Hahaha. What's with that?" laughed Yamamoto

Kyoya was about to walk away but he lost his balance ending up leaning on the pillars of the building.

"Hey! Are you all right?" asked Yamamoto worriedly

Kyoya regained his balance and stood up straight

"What are you talking about?" said Kyoya with sarcasm "We're not done cleaning the school grounds yet."

Yamamoto gripped on the sash of his sword and said…

"I know. We'll trade. I'll take care of it from here."

Yuki and Gokudera arrived at the Sun Guardians' pole. The Sun ring was in hand thanks to Yuki's help. Gokudera inserted the ring into the wristband of Ryohei and receiving the antidote. Ryohei sat up after receiving the antidote from Gokudera and Yuki.

"T-Thanks, _Ta ko he-do_, Yuki." Thanked Ryohei

"You'll be dizzy for a while." Said Gokudera "I'll go ahead to help the others. Take care of the _aho-shi_."

"All right." Said Ryohei "Then, take our rings too."

He held out the two rings

"You'll probably meet up with Sawada before I do."

"All right!" said Gokudera as he grabbed the two rings

"And…" said Ryohei as he turned his head to Lussuria

"Hey." Said Lussuria "Don't abandon me. My vision's growing faint."

"I want to help Lussuria as well." Said Ryohei

"What?" said Gokudera

"It hurts." Muttered Lussuria "Save me. I'll die."

"I guess there's no helping it." Gokudera sighed in defeat "The Jyuudaime would do the same."

"My, My, Gokudera. I didn't know you have a soft side." Teased Yuki

Gokudera glared at Yuki who was giggling.

"T-Thank you, _Ta ko he-do_." Said Lussuria

The point of hearing that nickname made Gokudera changed his mind.

"I won't save you now!" yelled Gokudera

"Save me! Help me!" whined Lussuria as he cried for help

After doing what Ryohei asked Gokudera to do, he was about to head out until…

"Hold on a minute!" said Yuki as he stopped by his tracks "I'm going too!"

"_Baka_, you're ankle is still not fully recovered yet." Said Gokudera "You'll only gonna make it worse."

"I don't take orders from an octopus." Teased Yuki

"Why you…" snarled Gokudera

"Besides… I still need to save _her_ before the poison takes over." Said Yuki in a serious tone

"Why not?" said Ryohei "She is Hibari's sister after all."

Gokudera sighed in defeat while Yuki pulled out her tongue. Gokudera grew a vein at this.

"Let's just go!" said Gokudera as he walked away

"Wakata~!" Yuki followed him to the gym

Yuki and Gokudera were closed to the gym until they heard another person running by. Gokudera pulled out his dynamites while Yuki held out her twin light blue ribbons.

"Who are you?!" yelled Gokudera

"Gokudera! Yuki-chan!" said Yamamoto

"Y-Yamamoto!/ Takeshi-kun!"

The trio gathered together…

"You're all right!" said Gokudera

"Yeah. Hibari helped me after saying he didn't want deaths on school grounds." Said Yamamoto

"You too?" said Gokudera as he made a face "What's he planning by making us owe him? It's creepy."

"But he was pretty hurt as well, and it didn't seem like he could move much." Said Yamamoto as he fetched something in his pocket

"Hibari was?" asked Gokudera

"I got our rings." Said Yamamoto as he held out two rings

"Onii-san…" said Yuki as she looked at the Cloud Ring

"Don't worry. He's fine. Here." Said Yamamoto as he gave the Cloud ring to Yuki

_'Kyo-nii…_' thought Yuki as she gripped on the ring along with hers

"Who else do we need to save?" asked Yamamoto

"The _aho-shi _and turf head are safe along with Snow-freak right here." Said Gokudera as he held out two other rings with him

"That means the one left is…" said Yamamoto

"Mist" continued Gokudera

"That girl." Said Yamamoto as he turned to the gym

"Yeah. The gym." Said Gokudera

"Nagi-chan…" muttered Yuki as she bit her lip

Kyoya was still leaning on the pillar… panting and huffing while catching breath. As he regained his breathing he looked up…

"I need to thank them for having their way with my school." He said as he smirked

**~le time skip~**

After being saved by Ryohei from Belphegor and Mammon, the rest of the guardians rested for a while before heading to Tsuna. But… Belphegor, Mammon and Steletta, who thought Yuki finished her off was still standing, got the all the rings. The gym was a mess… who am I kidding? It was a total wreck!

_Flashback…_

_After the whole explosion from the outside that wreck the whole gymnasium._

_"A-Are you all right?!" asked Gokudera as he got off a block of wall that was shattered_

_"*cough* *cough* Yeah." Said Yamamoto as he carried Chrome "Dokuro is safe as well."_

_"But what was that?"asked Yamamoto "The entire gym was blown away."_

_"That blow…" said Gokudera as it hit him with realization "Could it be?"_

_"You're…" said Gokudera as he turned his head to where the blow came from_

_"Sorry. I hate being dull." Said Ryohei as he held onto his right arm_

_"I'm glad you're safe." Said Ryohei_

_"Safe?" said Gokudera furiously "There are certain ways to save people! What if we had been blown away too?"_

_"Come on, it's all right." Said Yamamoto as he walked towards them along with Chrome "Thanks to that, we were saved."_

_"Yamamoto's right." Agreed Ryohei_

_"I don't want to hear you say it!" said Gokudera irritated_

_Chrome breathes in for a second…_

_"Hey. Hang in there." Said Yamamoto_

_"How's she doing" asked Gokudera_

_"She received the antidote." Said Yamamoto "Nothing to worry about."_

_"Now we're all back in action!" said Ryohei_

_"I'm not sure how much of that was an illusion." Said Gokudera as he scratched his head "That illusionist…"_

_"What a violent bunch."_

_Then the Belphegor, Stelleta, and Mammon appeared from inside all the rumble._

_"Ushishi. And why are you just standing around, carefree?" said Belphegor "We're still fighting."_

_"So they're alive!" said Gokudera as he pulled out his dynamites_

_"I didn't think it would knock them out." Said Ryohei_

_Yamamoto swung his sword that was in its original form…_

_"We got the girl back." Said Yamamoto as he gripped on his katana "We won't hold back anymore."_

_Belphegor just chuckled along with Stelleta who agreed with him because all of them were not in the right state to battle._

_"If I were you, I should be worried about the little mouse that is still in the rumble." Said Stelleta with a grin_

_"Ushihishi."_

_"What?!" said Yamamoto_

_Gokudera threw dynamites at them but it went pass through them. The fact they were actually illusions… they escapes along with the Vongola Rings…_

_"I'm sorry. Because of me…" said Gokudera guilty_

_"You couldn't help it." Said Yamamoto "Don't worry about it. We saved the girl"_

_"We have to treat her injuries." Said Ryohei_

_Gokudera looked at each and every one of them. They were all hurt at the same way_

_"You're right." Said Gokudera_

_"M-Matte…" said Chrome_

_Everyone looked at her…_

_"W-Where's… Yuki-chan…?" asked Chrome lifting her body to stand_

_Everyone deadpanned and started looking for her in the rumble. Chrome spotted Yuki's hand under the rumble._

_"Yuki-chan!" screamed out Chrome_

_The trio came to Chrome's side and noticed Yuki's hand that was covered with the pieces of cement._

_"Oi! Let's lift that huge pile of cement!" said Yamamoto_

_"Yeah!" agreed Ryohei_

_The trio lifted the cement block that Yuki was in while Chrome pulled out Yuki under it. When the Yuki was out, the trio let go of the cement block and ran towards Yuki's side._

_"Is she all right?" asked Yamamoto_

_"Yuki-chan." Said Chrome_

_"Oi! Wake up, Snow-freak!" said Gokudera_

_Yuki opened her eyes and sat up. They sighed in relief that she was all right._

_"You had me worried there." Said Yamamoto_

_"Ngh… my head hurts…" said Yuki as she rubbed her head_

_"Sorry, because of me you got covered by that pile of cement." Apologized Ryohei_

_"No, it's fine." Said Yuki as she tried to stand up but lost her balance and was caught by Yamamoto_

_"Woah. Careful now." Said Yamamoto as he noticed the blood running through her arm and ankle_

_"Looks like my wound opened up." Said Yuki as she looked at her arm and ankle_

_"Can you walk?" asked Gokudera_

_"A-Ah." Stuttered Yuki "Let's head out."_

_"But…" said Ryohei_

_"Don't worry about me." Said Yuki as she stood up straight "Our boss needs us."_

_Everyone stared at Yuki and agreed with her…_

The guardians arrived at the scene where Belphegor and Mammon were about to put the rings on the chain.

"Jyuudaime!" yelled Gokudera

"Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto

"Boss!" yelled Chrome

"T-Tsuna!" stuttered Yuki as she tried to hold her balance

"Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of the new boss." Said Belphegor as he placed the Sky Ring on Xanxus's finger

"Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time." Announced Mammon "Give the young blood of Vongola a great power!"

The all of the Vongola rings were now placed at corresponding section on the chain. The chain shone as the rings were placed.

"What's going on?" asked Ryohei

"T-This is…" said Xanxus as the light shone brighter

He stood up and started laughing like a maniac.

"Power!" he shouted "An unending power is overflowing!"

"Looks like we'll be getting huge bonuses." Said Mammon

"Ushishishi~" chuckled Belphegor

"This is proof of being the successor to the Vongola! Finally Finally!" shouted Xanxus "It's coming true! Now I can become Vongola the Tenth!"

Suddenly, Xanxus felt pain and the light grew smaller. Belphegor's grin turned to a frown. Tsuna deadpanned along with his guardians. Xanxus fell down to the ground with pain all over then the light faded.

"Boss!" said Mammon as he went to his side

"What's the matter, Boss?" asked Belphegor as he too went to his side

Tsuna gritted his teeth and clenched his fist

"The rings… Xanxus…" said Tsuna one by one "They rejected Xanxus."

After the whole explaining on what happened to the "crib" event, the Varia began to fight or should I say cheat. They had Varia officers assigned to kill the people who were related to this battle meaning… they're family and friends. But… was saved by one of Tsuna's closest friends, Lancia, the strongest Mafioso on the Northern Italy.

"I came to thank you." Said Lancia

"L-Lancia-san!" said Tsuna in surprise

"Why is that Lancia here?" asked Mammon

"What is he?" asked Belphegor "Ushishi. So that's it. Then, let's get this over with!"

Belphegor threw knives at Tsuna. The knives were about to hit Tsuna but was blocked by Yamamoto's katana.

"Hold on. It's not going to work like that." Said Yamamoto

"Yamamoto!"

"I didn't know it will turn into this." said Mammon as he tried to escape but was stopped in Chrome's pillar of fire illusion

"I won't let you escape." Said Chrome

"Tch. This getting a little…" said Stelleta as she too tried to escape but was stopped by Yuki

"I won't let you get away that easily." Said Yuki as she held out her ribbon right next to her face

"Ne."

Belphegor turned around and saw…

"Let's end this." said Kyoya as he held out his two chain form tonfa

"I won't let you." Said Ryohei as he stepped in as well

"Jyuudaime!" said Gokudera as he went to Tsuna's side "Are you injured?"

"Arigato." Said Tsuna "I'm fine."

"Then…" said Gokudera as he held out his dynamites

All of the guardians stood in front of Tsuna protecting him. The Varia was surrounded. Belphegor dropped his knives and raised his hands.

"This is no good." Said Belphegor

"We're out numbered." Said Stelleta

"Boss, looks like this is it." Said Mammon

Xanxus was shouting his curses and the Cervello came to his side and told him that his function was completed.

"Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." Said the Cervello "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Thus, the ones who will become the eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his seven Guardians." Announced the Cervello

Everyone was smiling and was happy that Tsuna and his Guardians. Tsuna held out a charm that Kyoko and the others gave to him. 'Safety' 'Victory'

"Everyone…" muttered Tsuna

Tsuna finally collapsed and slept like dead…

"K-Kyo-nii…" stuttered Yuki as she walked up to him limping before collapsing to the ground

Kyoya stared at her and carried her bridal-style.

_'You used your last strength to stop them from hurting the herbivore_.' Thought Kyoya as he smirked _'Don't worry me like that, my little sister Omnivore.'_

He scuffled her hair and went straight home leaving the four bodyguards.

"Ma. Kyoya left us." Said Arion

"Let's just go home already!" whined Cielo "I'm tired already!"

"Ha… I'm already wiped out for watching that intense battle." Said the twins at the same time

"Let's go home now." Said Arion as he placed his hands on the shoulders of the twins "Kyoya and Hime is waiting for us."

The twins nodded their heads until Cielo fell asleep… Arion sighed and carried him piggy-back style.

* * *

_**Woohoo! The Varia arc is over and I am still going over if-i-should-continue-until-future-arc question. I'll have an extra before I close this arc too. So**_** Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 13: Life is wonderful

~Yuki's POV~

At the end, we won the ring conflict and celebrated with a party at Takeshi's place. Tsuna was still panicking over the rings saying it was too dangerous or it might burst into flames but Reborn explained it has calmed down for now.

"The others got there rings as well." Said Reborn

"Yeah." Said Takeshi as he held up his ring from the chain necklace

Gokudera, Ryohei, and I did the same like Takeshi did.

"See this ring?" said Lambo as he showed it to Kyoko and Haru

The girls nodded and stared at it.

"I got it from the trash." Said Lambo

I laughed nervously at the statement. Tsuna jaw dropped to the ground and sweatdropped.

"I shall blow up that _aho-shi_ until he gets the facts right!" said Gokudera as he pulled out his dynamites

"M-Matte, Gokudera-kun!"

I can't help but laugh along with Takeshi. We watched them until the end of the day. Well… the end of the day was pretty weird.

"H-Help!" cried out Tsuna who was attached to the electric post

"Juudaime!" screamed Gokudera

"Oh, Tsuna, how did you get way up there?" asked Takeshi as he laughed

"Oho." A very old voice came out of nowhere.

All of us turned around and saw an old man. He had a white bear and he was holding a wooden staff.

"You still need training, Dame-Tsuna."

"S-Save me!" shrieked Tsuna

After that, I heard Reborn said that Daniela came back from Italy. So I went to her house along with Cielo who was in charge of looking after me. A 12-year-old boy looking after me? Man… this is so embarrassing…

_Knock knock knock _

"Who's there?" said a familiar voice

"Nice to see you again, Daisuke." I said

Apparently, Cielo was hiding behind me. For a boy who is a bodyguard he can be shy at times.

"Ah. Yuki-san." Said Daisuke as he opened the door widely

"Yuki!" exclaimed Daniela

I hugged her tightly until she said…

"Yuki… I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" I blurted out and let go of her "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah… too much paperwork to do."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways… congratulations on winning the ring conflict." She said "I heard from Reborn-san you packed a punch out there."

"Hahaha! I did, huh." I laughed

"Ano… Hime-chan."

"Eh?" Daniela cocked her head to the side and saw the 12-year-old boy

Cielo hid behind Yuki to not show himself.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, This is Cielo. He's one of my bodyguards."

'_Just how many bodyguards did Kyoya-san hired?'_ thought Daniela

~Cielo's POV~

I watched her looking at me with her puzzled look. She adjusted her glasses and said.

"Aren't you the son of the well known assassination back in Italy?" she asked

Well… I'm screwed. Time to show myself.

"Aren't you the Decimo of the Riservare Famiglia?" I said with a smirk

Her face changed into a creeped out one. I believe she was thinking that my attitude changed.

"Hm… what time is it?" Hime asked her ignoring the conversation we just had but I had a feeling that she didn't heard a word overall

"It's 4 o' clock, why?" she said

"Aw, man! I'm late!" she said as she ran outside the door leaving me behind

"For what? Training" asked Daniela

"No… Kokuyo Land." I replied

"Oh…" she said cluelessly

"Ah, Hime! Matte!" I called out but I accidentally bumped into someone "Off!"

It was David, the Cloud Riservare guardian

"Hn. " he looked down from his folder and glared

'_So this is David Williams the cloud guardian.'_ I thought as a smirk formed my lips 'Interesting.'

"… Well, aren't you going to leave, Kazeya Cielo?" he asked in an annoyed way

My lips formed into a smirk "It's nice to meet you too, David Williams." I said as I walked away

"Yeah…" he replied

_'A very decent guy…'_ I said in my mind

"Ja ne, Yuki-chan! It was nice seeing you!" waved Daniela

"Ja ne!" she waved back

**Kokuyo Land…**

Yuki's POV

I walked inside the building leaving Cielo outside for a while. It was dark and all wrecked up.

_'I see. So this is where she lives…_' I thought

"Ah, Yuki-chan?" I heard a familiar voice then turned around

My face lit up then I smiled and ran to her.

"Konnichiwa, Chrome-chan." I greeted her

She just nodded "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? I came here to bring this to you." I said as I held up a bento "I made it myself."

She stared at the bento and smiled then accepted it.

"I don't want you to starve, okay?"

"Eh?"

"You're like my little sister you know." I said with a warm and gentle smile

Chrome's face lit up and nodded with a smile on her face. "Un!"

This feeling sort of came back… the feeling I had when I first meet Nagi…

_"Daijōbu kai?" I asked as I reached out my hand_

_The purple haired girl lifted her head from her arms that seemed to be on the protection stance._

_"H-Hai…" she replied and accepted my hand_

_"Those bullies always destroy the peace of the other students." I pouted as I pulled her up on her legs_

_"…"_

_"Hm?" I stared at her and said… "You're the new student, right?"_

_"Eh? H-Hai…" she said_

_I grinned at her and clasped my hands. _

_"Do want to play?" I asked her_

_"… I-It's all right…" she said "I-I might ruin your friendship with the other students. They see me as a strange girl."_

_"Don't mind them." I replied_

_"Eh?"_

_"You're my friend and that's all that counts"_

_"F-Friend…?"_

_"Un." I nodded in response_

_"B-But y-you just met me…" she said while a tinted pink lit on her cheeks_

_"I accept everyone as my friend as long they don't hurt my other friends." I said as I held out my hand "Shall we go?"_

_"…" she stared at my hand then to me._

_She formed a smile across her lips and finally accepted my offer._

_"What's your name, anyways?" I asked her_

_"N-Nagi." She said_

_"Nice to meet you, Nagi-chan!" I introduced myself to her "My name is Hibari Yuki."_

_"T-Then… can I call you Yuki-chan?" she stuttered at her words_

_"Anything sounds good." I said "Let's go and play!"_

_She smiled and followed me to the playground. Hands still connected…_

"I'll be going now, Nagi-chan." I said

"O-Okay." She stuttered "B-Be careful on y-your way."

I waved goodbye and smiled at her before turning around to see my brother.

**Nami-chuu…**

~Normal POV~

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." said a familiar voice

Yuki slid the door open and smiled at her brother, who was signing paperwork.

"What do you want?" asked Kyoya to Yuki

She pouted. "Mu~ I came here to have lunch with you."

He raised an eyebrow "Even on a Saturday?"

"Hey! I just want to eat lunch with you." Said Yuki as she grabbed his hand

"What are you do—"

Kyoya's sentence was cut-off by Yuki dragging him to the rooftop.

**The rooftop…**

"Come on. Let's have lunch here." Said Yuki as she held out a bento box "I made it myself."

He stared at the bento then closed his eyes and snatched the bento. The two siblings sat down on the ground as a breeze flew by their hair. Kyoya shoved a piece of salmon inside his mouth as Yuki excitedly watched him.

"Wao. It's good." He said

"I'm glad you like it~" Yuki shoved a piece of rice inside her mouth

Some rice was left under her lips which made Kyoya chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Yuki with a scowl on her face

"This is." He said as he brushed off the rice across her face "There's some rice left under your lips."

Yuki flushed a little then laughed. Kyoya couldn't help but smile. Yes, a warm and gentle smile. You would never thought a carnivore prefect would smile because of his dear little sister.

"So… Kyo-nii." She spoke

"Hn."

"What are your plans for the family?" she asked

"…" No response…

"I see… so that's your answer, huh." Said Yuki "You still want to continue as a guardian?"

"That's not the proper way of calling me by that name." he replied

"Eh?"

"I still want to bite that baby to death."

Yuki giggled then she heard a small chirp above the sky… it was the yellow canary bird. She pulled out her finger and the bird landed on it.

"Yuki! Yuki!" it chirped

Winds flew by and shove her hair to the side. The bird began singing the Namimori Anthem. Kyoya looked up to the sky and stared at it for a while. He then glanced at his sister who merely had fallen asleep while leaning her head on the fence. The canary bird was on her head at the process.

"Hn." Kyoya smirked and took a picture of it then laid on the ground with his hands as a pillow

Yes… the ring battle was over. Everything went back to normal but not for Tsuna. He still had to go over with his training with his tutor, Reborn. So n the end, Tsuna had to face yet again a new challenge. As for the others, they enjoyed a peaceful life or so it seemed to be.

* * *

**So this is the chapter that will end the Varia Arc. First of all remember on the other chapter when i told you my friend wanted me to ADD her Ocs in this story. Second, I might end this story but I am still planning on continuing it. (Don't worry, _monamonalisa17_ I WILL continue.) Third, I might add the extra characters or should we say.. I MIIGHT add the two OCs in my other story. I will make the next fanfic... Maybe. Cuz I'm busy with my other story that i told you earlier so.. until next time. CIAO~**

**Thanks for reviewing and supporting all this time.**


End file.
